


Sith of Old

by esama



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama
Summary: In which generals Skywalker and Kenobi investigate an Ancient Sith Temple and Desmond Miles isn't really a Sith, promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread credit to RedHotHollyBerries and Nimadge
> 
> Background music: [Star Wars - Dark Side Themes (Reimagined) - Daniel Ciurlizza](https://youtu.be/NC4ekBXECqY)

The technology in the temple is ancient, beyond ancient. Not only thousands of years old, but potentially tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, if not more. Powered by volatile Kyber crystals and imbedded in stone, it has been preserved by the ancient volcanic rock it's all buried in, sheltered from ages and elements by nearly half a klick of lava rock and ice.

That they found the place at all is a miracle – that the machinery inside is still _running…_

"Are we sure we're not about to walk into some ancient Sith trap?" Anakin asks warily while eying the walls. "It feels like someone's glaring at the back of my head, it's damn creepy."

"Nothing on the scanners so far, sir," Echo reports through the coms, his bucket facing a datapad he's holding while Fives covers him with a blaster. "The energy readings are still going on steady – whatever they're powering, it's showing no signs of change."

"This whole world has been dead for thousands of years," Obi-Wan says soothingly. He too is eying the walls through his helmet visor, scanner in hand as he records their writing. The language is unlike any Anakin had ever seen – judging by the sense of fascination emanating from the man, Obi-Wan doesn't know it either. "What we're seeing are likely the last remains of the people who'd once lived here – I doubt any traps they might have set up would have survived this long."

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Anakin grumbles. "Now we're bound to walk into a pit of poisoned spikes, and when we do, I'd like you to know, I told you so."

"It doesn't count if you pre-empt it," Obi-Wan says, smile in his voice. "Besides, can't you feel it?"

Anakin hesitates and tries to sense something, whatever Obi-Wan is sensing. All he feels is the dead world outside the cave, the ship they'd landed on, and the clones, how determinedly nervous and ready they are. "I don't feel anything."

"Precisely," Obi-Wan agrees and turns his faceplate towards Anakin. Even with his face completely hidden, Anakin can just _feel_ the eyebrow. "I don't have bad feeling about this. It's quite the welcome change of pace, don't you agree?"

Anakin considers and then shakes his head. "Well, I don't have a good feeling about this either," he says. "And you read the report. This is supposed to be an ancient Sith temple. That's a headline that usually comes with subtitle of _traps_. And a list of bullet points. Some of them literal."

"We must be cautious, of course," Obi-Wan says reassuringly – but he's still a bit more relaxed than you'd usually be, walking into a Sith temple. And Anakin can kind of see why.

The place doesn't feel dark. It doesn't really feel like anything. But unlike Obi-Wan who seems to take that as a good sign, Anakin only grows more uneasy the longer it goes on. If it's a trap, it's a damn good one and he doesn't particularly like good traps. Especially when it's not him setting them up.

They continue on, deeper into the cave and into the temple. The place isn't in the best shape – the ancient walls are mostly broken and there is black volcanic glass everywhere. Everything is covered in a layer of grey ash – mostly organic in nature, which is just lovely. Ancient remains of the living things that burned when the sun of this world went into a heavy solar flare sequence – something that had never properly stopped since.

"Sir," Kix says, looking up from his scanner. "We have viable atmosphere, a bit heavy on carbon dioxide, but well within galactic standards. I wouldn't recommend removing your helmets though – I'm still analysing biological markers."

"Considering that we blew a hole in this place, I don't think the atmosphere here will stay viable for long," Anakin says. "Still, galactic standard atmosphere. That's promising."

"Sir, movement!"

And there it is. Anakin is holding his lightsaber before he even sees what Rex is aiming at – a flicker of golden light in the air, about twenty metres ahead. It's too fractured to make out what it's actually supposed to depict, breaking at the edges and flickering in and out of existence – but it's pretty obviously some sort of humanoid shape.

"A hologram," Echo breathes out, as the golden light is reflected on the temples broken walls in flashes as it sputters out its ancient message, too damaged to make out.

"If there's a hologram, there must be a projector here somewhere," Anakin says. "Scan the walls, find it. Fives?"

"Something's changed," Fives reports. "The power readings – they're increasing."

There's a voice in the air, feminine, trying to form words – and then the hologram flickers away, the corridor falling into darkness.

"Any chance of that being a friendly automatic _welcome to this ancient Sith temple, hope you will enjoy your stay_ message?" Anakin asks, glancing at Obi-Wan.

"Whatever it was, none of the words the microphone picked out are in the database. It's an unknown language," the Jedi Master answers, and puts the datapad away, taking his lightsaber instead. So much for not getting a bad feeling, huh.

They continue on cautiously, checking the floor and the walls the whole way, expecting the trap to be sprung on them any moment now. There is no sign of it – though they do see the golden hologram again, twice, and in no better condition. Through the flickering they can make our hands, a face, a veil of cloth over a crowned head, but only as pieces. The voice remains the same, feminine, so it's likely the hologram is of the same individual. And she's quite urgent about her message, whatever it is.

"Is this whole place rigged with projectors?" Anakin wonders, starting to get a little disturbed now.

"It seems to always have the same level of corruption," Obi-Wan muses. "Same projector – capable of projecting holograms at a distance."

"Lot of tech and entertainment companies would pay a lot of credits for tech like that," Anakin says, and almost jumps as the flickering hologram appears right in the middle of their group, reaching out a fractured projection of a hand towards – "Obi-Wan!"

"Wait," Obi-Wan commands, holding out a hand, as the clone troopers whirl around to aim their blasters at the hologram. The Jedi Master holds still, hands held out in a stalling motion at the clones. The hologram is right by him, reaching for his waist – for the datapad.

The thing turns on by itself under the hologram's touch, code scrolling through the screen as she murmurs something in fractured language.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks, lightsaber unlit but at the ready.

Obi-Wan says nothing, watching the hologram. She freezes, even the flickering ceasing for a moment as she does whatever it is she's doing to the datapad. Then she jerks, says, "assimilated," and disappears.

"That's not good," Anakin says. "Obi-Wan, you alright?"

"It's an insubstantial, incorporeal hologram, Anakin, it didn't actually do anything to _me_ ," Obi-Wan says and takes the datapad, powering it up. "I believe she just downloaded all the data from my datapad, however."

"What's on the thing?" Anakin asks warily, "Personal info?"

"It's a new pad – I've barely broken it in," Obi-Wan says, tapping at the screen. "I don't think there is anything dangerous on it – news reports, research, historical data, standard set of applications and programs – I suspect it was the translation programs she was after."

"Sir, there she is again," Rex says tensely.

The hologram is up ahead again, flickering – motioning. "- uarding," she says urgently. " – entance – sins – aitin – meone – come – Chosen One –"

Anakin feels the hair the back of his neck standing up on end. Of course those are the two words she manages to actually get through before going out again like a light. Of _kriffin_ course.

Obi-Wan comes to his side, lightsaber in hand. "Well now we really must be cautious," he says, his faceplate angled towards Anakin. "You can say it now, it you want."

"Yeah, well, now it’s not funny anymore," Anakin mutters and grinds his teeth. "Let's move in – Rex, I think I better take the lead. Looks like I'm being expected."

"Yes, General."

At least there are no traps – either the place is too broken to spring any on them, or there weren't any in the first place. In either case, Anakin is thankful for small mercies there – especially since it looks like their potential escape route is thus clear and easy to take. It would be nice to make a clean getaway for once and not get half of the place they're getting away from collapse in on them as they flee.

The golden hologram leads them in and eventually into a massive cavern, broken by lava rock and volcanic glass and lit up by distant source of light across from them – that whole section of the cavern seems to glow. Amidst the rock and glass and ruin, there is some sort of equipment, tables and chairs and what might have been computers. They look newer than the temple, but still ancient. They're also all covered in a thick layer of dust.

"They're all dead, sir," Echo reports after scanning a few. "And I can't make head or tails about how they even work. Looks like they have some sort of lithium based batteries but –"

They all go still and silent at a noise, an enormous mechanical clanking in the distance like something opening, echoing in the vast space. It's coming from the lit up section of the cavern.

"Sir, the power readings are coming down," Fives reports and just then the white glow up ahead starts to dim – and they can see the golden hologram again, beckoning.

Anakin exchanges looks with Obi-Wan and in unison they set forward. "Pack up what you can," Anakin order. "Anything we can take away, we will. Wait here."

"Sir," Rex answers, obviously not happy but complying anyway. Quickly the clones move to secure the ancient equipment for transport while Anakin and Obi-Wan move forward, cautious and ready.

The golden hologram is more clear now. A barefoot woman with a crown and a veil, standing over what looks like a stone coffin – no, the thing is metal, and attached to the floor. Behind it there's a glowing orb, the last source of illumination in the temple aside from the hologram.

"I waited and I wasted away," the woman says to the coffin. "I waited and I watched as the world died around me. It has been so long, too long. Please, let my sins finally be forgiven, let my repentance be over. Please, let it be over now."

"Lady," Anakin says carefully. "Considering the state of this world, I think whatever your sins were, they don't really matter anymore."

She jerks and looks at them. Her eyes are strange – the sclera dark, the iris lit up. "One would think," she says and holds out her hand over the coffin. "I have brought you to the end," she intones almost ceremoniously to it. "Awaken now, awaken and release me from this accursed existence."

Another clank, and the coffin lid opens. Anakin inches around warily while Obi-Wan goes around the other side, getting ready in case… well, in case of anything, really. Between them the metal lid rises, revealing a figure resting in the coffin, covered in a golden cloth. A humanoid shape whose arms are crossed over its chest. Under the silk cloth of the funeral shroud, or whatever it is, Anakin sees it's holding something in its hands.

The body is too substantial to be a corpse tens of thousands of years old. There should be more decay, the thing should be a skeleton, _less_ than a skeleton.

The hologram goes silent, and Anakin shares a silent look with Obi-Wan before stepping closer to the coffin and reaching for the cloth, keeping a side eye on the hologram and lightsaber in hand. She does nothing, just waits in a strange sort of resignation as Anakin tugs on the shimmering golden silk and pulls it slowly down.

Underneath it, there lies a man – short-haired and stubble-chinned and looking for all the world to see… perfectly healthy and whole and _alive_. He doesn't even look particularly pale – the only hint of damage Anakin can see is a cut on the man's lips, and even that's long since healed into pale scar. It's… worrisome.

Across from Anakin, Obi-Wan slowly takes out a scanner – and the sudden ringing of his alarm in the Force is all the confirmation Anakin needs for his sudden _bad feeling_ about the whole thing.

"What is this?" Anakin asks, turning to the hologram. "Who is he?"

The golden figure looks at him, unblinking. "The Chosen One whom I tricked," she says, and continues, ignoring Anakin's wince, "Who then failed and at whose feet I lay the destruction of this world. I have kept him, ever since. My penitence, my punishment," she turns back to the coffin and waves her hand over it. "You have dreamed for ten thousand years now. Wake up, Desmond. Time is up."

As if on cue, the body in the metal coffin draws breath. Obi-Wan warily inches to an angled position – ready for action – while Anakin clenches his lightsaber tighter, both of them waiting as the man in the coffin comes to. It's unnerving how softly and quietly it happens – normally Sith appear with all sort of dramatics and destruction, but this one, whatever he is, just of… wakes up, like from a long nap. His face scrunches up, he frowns, opens his eyes and blinks blearily.

"Juno?" the man asks, his voice soft.

The hologram woman moves closer, to lean over the coffin, and speaks in the first language she had spoken. The man listens, blinking slowly at her and then moves to sit up, the golden cloth pooling in his lap. Under it, he's holding something in both hands – a golden ball in one hand and a some sort of sceptre in other. Artefacts of a ruler, in many worlds.

He is also completely naked under the golden silk, it looks like, his skin only partially covered by strange tattoos that do little to preserve his modesty.

Anakin looks to his Master, unsure what to do. This man, whoever and whatever he is, can't be good news. No one that can be found _alive_ in a Sith temple sealed for tens of thousands of years can't good news. But the man is also making no hostile moves – he's just sitting there, in his coffin, mostly naked, holding his relics and listening to the sentient hologram.

"Master?" Anakin asks. "What do you think we should do?"

"Wait and observe and be ready for anything," Obi-Wan answers and looks at him. "You should inform your men."

Anakin does so, hitting his bracer and saying, "Rex, we have something here - potentially hostile, though we're not sure yet. No hostile actions yet, but have the men ready for anything."

"With you in the lead, sir, we're always ready for anything," Rex answers and Anakin can sense him motioning to a number of men to take positions - in the other side of the cavern, someone prepares a sniper blaster. Anakin glances at them, making sure he has their positions marked properly.

When he turns to look back, the man in the coffin is looking at him, blinking sleepily. He says something, but not a single word makes sense to Anakin - it sounds like a question, though, and it's not directed at the hologram.

"Um," Anakin hesitates, and glances at his old Master. Languages are really more Obi-Wan's thing than his.

"We cannot understand your language," Obi-Wan offers apologetically.

The naked man frowns and turns to the hologram.

"He wishes to know who you are," the hologram translates for them.

What's the harm. "Right. My name is Anakin Skywalker – this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin introduces them both. "We are Jedi Knights of the Galactic Republic, here investigating this… temple."

The woman stills at that. " _Knights_ ," she repeats sharply and turns to the man. She repeats their names and then says something that makes the man grow very still.

Anakin hadn't paid much attention to the colour of the man's eyes – with the strange sources of light it was difficult to say what colour they really were, some sort of amber or hazel, maybe. He still notices when they change – going from that much darker and much more natural original colour into pure Sith sulphur, the iris lighting up as if with hot inner light.

The only reason Anakin doesn't light up his lightsaber is because the man's presence doesn't change. It's calm, now that Anakin tries to discern intent in it. Calm, a little tired and vaguely curious, as the man examines them with his hate-coloured eyes.

The Sith glances the way of the clone troopers and then blinks – and his eyes are back to normal, the light bleeding out and leaving his irises dark again. He hums and turns to get up from the coffin. As he does the golden silk slips from his lap and then he really is completely naked. And then the man's feet hit the floor and his legs immediately give away under him, sending him kneeling beside the coffin. Judging by the sound of the crack of his knees on the stone floor, it must've hurt.

Anakin coughs, uncertain, while Obi-Wan looks the man up and down, curious but wary.

The Sith sits there for a moment, looking at his legs. Then, muttering to himself, he takes the golden ball he's holding, sets it into the sceptre with a magnetic sounding click, and takes the sceptre in both hands. As Anakin and Obi-Wan watch on closely, the sceptre lengthens in the man's hands, its metal stave growing into a pointed staff which the man then uses to lever himself up to his feet. He coughs quietly and reaches for the coffin, both for support and for the cloth lying there.

As the man ties the golden silk of his death shroud around his waist to cover himself up at least partially, Anakin gets a hint of weary embarrassment from the man. Whatever he is, he's not beyond feeling humiliated. That's... humanising, if nothing else.

Anakin relaxes just a little.

The golden hologram flickers and turns to the man, saying something urgently. The man answers in the same unknown tongue, leaning on his staff and frowning. Then he asks something and in answer the hologram woman reaches for Obi-Wan again – or rather, for his datapad.

"Not sure about this, Obi-Wan," Anakin says nervously. The possibly-Sith doesn't feel dangerous, the most he's done so far is spook them and embarrass himself, but still...

"It would be something to get started on the right foot for once, don't you agree?" Obi-Wan asks and hands the datapad over. "And we need to facilitate our communication somehow."

"Still…"

"It's a new datapad, Anakin - nothing incriminating on it, I promise."

The half naked man turns the device over and then frowns. The hologram woman says something in tone of direction and with a obvious distaste the man sets the datapad on the coffin and then removes the golden ball relic from his staff. He sets the ball over the datapad, holding his hand over it and concentrating. All three then begin to glow, the ball lighting with internal golden light and the datapad screen activating and scrolling through code while shining circuitry runs up the man's arm, up and all the way to his face, where his eyes are briefly lit up again with a Sith's sulphuric yellow.

There is an audible buildup of power, which makes Anakin's skin prickle – and then the datapad blows up under the golden ball, shattering into thousands of small pieces. Across the cavern the clone troopers shout in alarm and Rex orders them into position – but as quickly as the buildup started, it's over.

The glow fades, and the Sith sways and shudders, only staying on his feet because he's leaning onto the staff. The silence, afterwards, seem fragile.

"Is it done?" the hologram asks the Sith, speaking Galactic Basic again. "Are you satisfied?"

The Sith breathes in and out. "Fuck you, Juno, that hurt like hell," he groans and shakily puts the golden ball back at the top of the staff.

"You impressed foreign information upon your brain, of course it hurts," the hologram says. "My time is short, power is running out – are you satisfied with my service, Desmond?"

The Sith breathes. "It would serve you right to leave you here to rot, you absolute bitch," he mutters. Then he looks at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "You guys understand me now, yeah?"

"What kind of basic did your datapad have on it, the Lower Coruscant Common?" Anakin mutters to Obi-Wan. Somehow hearing an ancient Sith using the word _guys_ and _yeah_ seems just… wrong. Like having Dooku use slang. It's just not right.

Obi-Wan clears his throat. "We can understand you, yes," he says to the Sith. "That was quite a trick you performed."

"It's gonna be one time thing only, that's for fucking sure," the Sith sighs and looks at the hologram who is starting to look a little panicked now. "Yes, Juno, I am satisfied with your service. It doesn't make up for what your did, though. Nothing will. But you did this one thing right, at least."

"Then –?" the hologram asks, breathless. "You will release me, you will release me into the Grey?"

The Sith sighs and closes his eyes, hesitating for a moment and then shaking his head. "Yes, damnit. _Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted_. You are released, Juno. Now go to hell."

"Yes –!" the hologram cries out, holding out her hands, and then... she's gone, just like that. Around them, the temple grows suddenly quiet, as some indistinct hum of power fades away and the ancient Sith temple powers down.

"I hope Clay's up there to kick your ass," the Sith says to the hologram that's no longer there and then looks at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Hi," he says, leaning his temple against the staff. "Sorry about your gizmo. I'm Desmond Miles. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you, guys."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what was her crime?"

"Hmm?"

"The woman in the hologram – Juno. What was her crime she had to make penitence for?"

The Sith looks up from where Kix is taking a blood sample and looks at Anakin, gauging his expression with his dark eyes and then looking down again. He's still mostly naked, only wearing the golden funeral shroud knotted up around his waist like a towel. "Juno stopped me from saving the world, fucked up our means to do so," he says. "And was generally evil. And tried to enslave humanity to do her evil bidding."

It's hard to say if he's joking. It's hard to say much anything about the guy, really. He'd came in willingly and aside from blowing up Obi-Wan's datapad, he hasn't done anything really hostile. He'd even submitted to medical examination without any complaints or objections, following Kix to the _Resolute's_ medical as meek as anything. It's not something you'd expect from a Sith – Ventress definitely wouldn't have subjected herself to this kind of treatment, no matter how sensibly it was explained.

But this guy, all Obi-Wan had to say was, "Due to your… unusual circumstances, you might be susceptible to common galactic pathogens we have natural resistance to, a general medical checkup should be performed to make sure all your immunisations are in order," and the guy just acquiesced, all sensible.

It's kriffin weird.

Beside Anakin Obi-Wan clears his throat. "She stopped _you_ from saving the world?" he asks. "I'm sorry, but to us it looks like this planet was made inhospitable by the activity of its local star – or are you referring to some other event?"

"Nah, the star part is right," Desmond Miles says as Kix pulls away from him. Curious, he rubs at his elbow joint where the blood sample was drawn and then turns to Obi-Wan. "It wasn't that bad, originally. We were going to have one massive solar flare and then the Sun was going to settle down for the next seventy, eighty thousand years, like it usually did. We had the means to block that and go on with our merry lives. Except Juno decided that, _nah, I'm gonna take this device that's supposed to save us and I'm going to fuck with it._ It changed the makeup of the sun a little, just fractions of a percent, but it was enough to throw off the gravity just enough that now we have," he motions to a window across the infirmary, where the bleached surface of the sun-scorched planet below floats in space, "that."

Anakin frowns, casting a glance at Obi-Wan. It doesn't feel like the guy is lying, but – "You mean, you, your people, you can affect star mass. Could affect star mass."

The Sith shrugged. "Could. The device was destroyed when we were fighting over it, her and me," he says. "Couldn't do much of anything about the Sun afterwards. Just barely blocked out the initial flare, but after that... it wasn't long before the following flares started making the Earth a bit inhospitable."

"To say the least, I assume," Obi-Wan mused, eying the planet as well.

The Sith snorts in agreement, leaning the golden staff on his shoulder, hugging it loosely. "Gotta say, it's damn weird seeing it from above like this," he says grimly. "Look how dry she became. Used to be mostly covered in oceans. I guess the sun blew the atmosphere away – that's what we predicted would happen."

"Ten thousand years is a long time under such solar activity, it does tend to do that," Obi-Wan comments. "I imagine it was a beautiful world before."

"It was," Miles agrees and lowers his eyes. There's an echo of pain and terrible loss in the Force, before the man sighs and just lets it go. It isn't even released into the Force – he just lets it slip away, easy as anything. "So, what brings you people to this neck of the woods?" He asks. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm ecstatic, but after a few thousand years I figured you all either died out or found much better planets to inhabit, and more power to you."

"I'm – sorry?" Obi-Wan asks politely.

"Why are you back here?" the Sith asks, looking them over and then nodding to the window. "Not much here, except me, and considering this ship there's not much I can do for you lot."

"Wait – what do you mean _back_?" Anakin asks suspiciously. "We've never been here before."

"I meant like in general sense," the Sith explains and looks Obi-Wan up and down. "You're humans, aren't you? So what brings you back to dear old mother Earth?"

For a moment no one says anything. Then Obi-Wan hums. "You make it sound like… like humanity started here."

Anakin scowls, looking to the window and the sun scorched planet below. The first time they'd seen it, he'd been strongly reminded of Tatooine, with all the sand and deserts. Compared to this planet, Tatooine is a paradise though – at least on Tatooine people can still survive. Here there isn't enough atmosphere for anything, and whatever was ever on the surface has been reduced to sand and ash. It doesn't look like much, doesn't look like the birthplace of the most populous sapient species in the galaxy.

And there are already thousands of planets that claim to be the birthplaces of human race. Coruscant has the best claim, really – with almost none of the planet's natural surface left to be explored or examined, it's hard to prove that it isn't where humanity evolved. Compared to this place…

If this guy – who at least looks human – really had been sleeping in his temple for ten thousand years – and sadly their scans of the place kind of back him up there… it predates earliest records of Coruscant by a... bit. Hell, he predates the Hosnian Calendar too, doesn't he, by about two and a half thousand years.

"Kix?" Anakin asks, turning to the medic. "What do you have?" Please say the guy isn't even baseline human, please.

Kix is going through the readout of Miles's blood work and frowning. "Well, he doesn't have any pathogens I know of and he seems to have a relatively healthy blood work for a guy ten thousand years old who probably hasn't eaten anything in thousands of years. Standard cocktail of vaccines wouldn't go amiss, though."

He hangs the datapad to Anakin, who scans it quickly. Baseline human. _E chu ta._

"Do you have objections?" Obi-Wan asks after glancing at the datapad as well, turning his eyes to the Sith. "To the immunisations, that is – it's an injection of medicines that will hopefully make you immune to the more common ailments that plague humanity in the galaxy, and some of those can be lethal."

Miles blinks lazily and his eyes turn yellow and sulphuric again, glowing even under the glaring lights of the infirmary. Before Anakin can do more than reach for his weapon, the man blinks again and his eyes go back to normal as if nothing happened at all.

"Well I wouldn't want a space pox," the Sith says. "Yeah, sure, go for it."

It leaves them all tense and out of sorts, but again, the eyes came and went without a hint of darkness or hostility, just a sense of wariness and curiosity. Anakin breathes in and out and nods to Kix, who quickly goes to prepare the injector.

"You didn't answer me, though," the Sith says, clasping his hands loosely around his staff. "What brings you to Earth? Even if you're not _back_ , exactly, you're here for… some reason. And I'm thinking it wasn't to find little old me."

"Yes – we got a report that records of an old Sith temple were found on this world – your temple. We wanted to investigate it and – secure anything found there before it fell into the wrong hands," Obi-Wan explains. "We expected old writings, artefacts," he glances at the man's staff, "perhaps weapons. I'm sorry to say, you were quite unexpected."

Miles grins a little at that. "Sorry," he offers, unrepentant. "So, you're the good guys, huh? Who are the bad guys then?"

Obi-Wan hesitates. "We are with the Galactic Republic," he says then slowly. "Which has been in power for over a thousand years. The Republic is currently at war with the Confederation of Independent Planets, who seek to secede from the Republic and are attacking Republican planets to force them to join their Separatist cause."

"If they'd found you, they probably would've thrown you in prison and asked questions after," Anakin says. Or hallowed the guy as the forefather of the Sith, who knows. Somehow he doubts that the mysterious Lord Sidious would be happy about having that sort of competition, though – and considering how Dooku, Maul and Ventress keep fighting…

"Or at least they would've disarmed you," Rex comments from the side and mutters into his helmet, "Which, why haven't we done that again, General?"

Anakin glances at the Sith's staff and frowns. It's an awkward looking weapon, really. Though it has a sharp point on one end, it's obviously weighted all wrong to work as a spear – the other end has hefty prongs running perpendicular to the staff itself. And of course there's the ball too, which must make the thing even more top heavy.

Honestly, it doesn't look like a weapon. It has abilities, obviously, the lengthening of the shaft and what the Sith did with the ball are probably not the limit of those abilities. But they're only metal, one swing with a lightsaber would make a quick work of them. Probably.

_Famous last words._

"Right," Kix says, turning back to Miles with an injector in hand. "Give me your arm, please. This will sting a little."

"Mmhmm, always does," The Sith agrees and holds out his arm. Kix applies the injector and there's a faint click as it does its thing – and in that moment, the golden shroud around the otherwise naked man's waist suddenly lights up, yellow fractals starting to glow vividly.

"Stop it," the Sith says, rubbing at his injected arm.

The glow stops, fabric going inert once more.

Anakin looks down at the cloth. Some sort of technology then, potentially voice activated. Woven from nano machinery, probably. "Would you like some clothes maybe?" he offers, looking the guy over. He doesn't even have shoes.

"As much as I'm enjoying the wind in my nether bits, yes, I would love some," Miles says and stands up, grabbing the staff in one hand. "If you're done poking and prodding at me, anyway."

Anakin glances at Kix. "He's fine, sir," the medic says. "Nothing on our scans, not so much as a flu virus. The guys is in better health than he has any right to be, considering his history."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Miles says wryly.

Kix clears his throat. "No offence meant, of course."

The Sith just grins at him and turns to Anakin and Obi-Wan, arching his brows. "So, am I going to get a spiffy robe too?"

Seriously, the language download must've gotten messed up somehow, the guy did not just say _spiffy_ , did he? "Um," Anakin says, eloquent, and looks at his master. "We have a fabricator on board so we can make any clothing you'd like, though the materials will be limited."

"Sweet," the Sith says and Anakin draws a calming breath. It's not even said in a partially mocking tone.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan imploringly. His Master has a way with the Sith, after all.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin, stroking his beard. "It's your ship," he says. _And I believe one of us should be making a report to the council._

Anakin sighs and turns to the Sith. "Right this way, my Lord," he says, as polite as he can be considering the circumstances. Getting a half naked Sith some clothing. Half naked Sith who acts all _weird._ Joy.

"Great," Miles says and follows him out, his bare feet silent on the metal of the floor. Rex, of course, follows right after with a number of still completely armoured men. Somehow it's not passively comforting, how much Miles doesn't seem to care about the obvious armed escort.

"I don't think I got the language right since it won't translate it, so…" the Sith says conversationally, his golden staff clicking lightly against the floor. "What is a _Sith_?"

* * *

 

After spending about an hour watching the Sith design his own clothing, Anakin needs a break. A break and a drink and a holiday on Naboo, where things at least pretend to make sense. This guy doesn't.

Of course the Sith designed himself a set of sinister hooded robes. They even have a sinister beak at the front that hides his eyes and makes it so that he can only look at people by tilting his head and looking at them down his nose – and those above him can't see his eyes at all. It's a very imposing design.

And then the guy had it fabricated in pure snowy white. White. The Sith willingly and _intentionally_ had his clothes made in _white._  The only speck of colour on him is the golden shroud which he wrapped around his waist under a dark red utility belt. Even his trousers and boots are white.

"I give up with him," Anakin says when Obi-Wan finally comes in to rescue him. "He makes no sense. He claims he doesn't even know what a _Sith_ is!"

"The term hasn't been around forever, Anakin," Obi-Wan says. "It's quite a bit younger than our ten thousand year old guest. He likely had never heard it, and people of his nature were called something completely different."

"Right," Anakin agrees and sighs.

"What is he doing now?"

"Designing a belt buckle," Anakin says with a snort. "Looks like he'll be at it for a while. What did the Council say?"

"We're to take him to Coruscant to be… interviewed by the Jedi High Council," Obi-Wan says. "Since he hasn't shown any signs of hostility so far and seems amenable to doing what we ask of him… it could be a chance to learn something of the Sith we don't yet know."

"And when this all blows up inevitably before our faces?" Anakin asks.

"Then the more Jedi we have around to contain the situation, the better," Obi-Wan says firmly. "Now, I'll take over from here and see what I can learn talking to him. Go and make your report as well, Anakin. The council will want to hear your view of the matter as well."

"Right," Anakin agrees, sending a last glance to where the Sith was standing by a holotable, manipulating a model of the belt buckle be wanted. It looked like someone had smushed Jaig eyes together and given them wings. "Good luck, Master. Hopefully you can make better sense of him than I can."

Obi-Wan smiles, patting him on the shoulder before moving to join the Sith. Anakin looks at them as Obi-Wan announces his presence to the man and then turns away, shaking his head.

"Admiral," Anakin says to his comm. "Plot a course for Coruscant, fastest route with as few major hyperplanes possible. Let's not let the Separatists know we have something here."

_"Of course, General Skywalker. I will have the ship ready for hyperspace in thirty minutes."_

"Good," Anakin says. "Skywalker out."

Obi-Wan's report to the Jedi council had been, as per usual, impeccable, and there's little Anakin can add to it except the fact that their guest isn't familiar with the term Sith and that of all things the man chose to wear white robes. Obi-Wan had already covered most of everything else, including his hypothesis about the Sith's technology. The orb which could take data from inanimate object and transfer it into a person's brain, forcing it to instantly learn a new language…

 _"It's obviously some sort of ancient Sith technology,"_ Master Mace Windu says. _"I can very well see it being used to transplant false information into a subject's mind."_

 _"Or take information out directly,"_ Master Adi Gallia adds worriedly. _"If it works in reverse as well, one could take a memory from a person's brain and make any number of artificial copies."_

 _"Hrm. A scan of his brain see I would like,"_ Grandmaster Yoda muses. _"Signs such process upon the mind would leave. Evidence of tampering be there would."_

"Sure, I'll ask our Sith guest if he'd like to subject himself to further medical examinations," Anakin sighs. Though considering the way the Sith is, who knows. He might actually go for it.

 _"What is your opinion of Desmond Miles, Skywalker?"_ Master Shaak Ti asks Anakin. _"He left quite the conflicted impression on Master Kenobi – what do you think him?"_

Anakin blows out a breath and folds his arms. "Truth is, I don't know. Miles doesn't feel like a Sith. He's... calm, even at ease. Then he goes and flashed Sith eyes at us, and it's – it's just confusing. And then there's what he says he's done, and that woman in the hologram too, Juno… I think we need more information."

 _"I agree. A device that can tamper with the mass and gravity of a star is terribly concerning news,"_ Shaak Ti agrees. _"But what is your feeling of him now? What does the Force tell you? Is he dangerous?"_

Anakin looks away as the entire High Council leans in. He searches the Force, questioning Miles in his mind. Is the man safe, or is he dangerous. Yes and yes, no and no. "It's elusive," Anakin says finally. "But I think… so as long as we don't provoke him, he's going to give us the same courtesy."

But he can also sense how many people have died at the Sith's hand. It's far too many for comfort.

 _"Courteous you then must be,"_ Yoda says. _"Easier it will be if by free will he with us cooperates. Difficult it is to contain an angry Sith, found we have."_

"We'll play nice with the Sith," Anakin agrees with a sigh. "Obi-Wan's with him right now, so we're probably already getting there," and if Obi-Wan didn't have the guy completely wrapped around his little finger in couple of hours, then Anakin would be very surprised. So far Obi-Wan Kenobi has yet to meet a Sith who didn't immediately become completely obsessed with him.

* * *

 

"... A code of some sort or philosophy? It doesn't sound like any I'm familiar with, I'm sorry to say."

"It was a Creed. I guess a sort of a guideline, a reminder. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted. It's what the As – what our Brotherhood believed."

"I assume the words aren't meant to be taken at face value."

"Some did. There were many interpretations, everyone choosing how they believed. Ultimately, it boiled down to the same thing, that most everything in society is an invention of mortal people and no law can actually stop people from doing anything and everything they want. There's no divine judgement or commandment that forces people to act in a certain way – there's just an illusion of rules, enforced by people's beliefs. Everything is permitted because nothing in society is irrefutably true."

Anakin leans to the doorway, listening to the silence as Obi-Wan mulls over the Sith's words. "That's a very nihilistic worldview."

"There's more poetic ways to put it. One of my ancestors said it the nicest, I think," The Sith answers and clears his throat – and then his voice changes, taking on an lower pitch and purring accent. "To say that Nothing is True," Miles intones, sounding like completely different, older, person, "Is to realise that foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilisation. To say that Everything is Permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our own actions and we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic."

"That's…" Obi-Wan trails away.

"In his time people were pretty concerned about God and afterlife, and how their actions were guided by and would be judged by the divine," the Sith says. "But ultimately there's neither, all there is is people, doing stupid shit."

"The Jedi believe that once we die we become part of the Force," Obi-Wan comments. "All living things do, kind or cruel, everyone becomes part of the Force when they die."

"And the Force is…?"

"It's, ah – I suppose the word we use for it these days is fairly general. I mean the energy field of the cosmos, created by all living things within it, which goes through all things. Jedi are primarily followers of the Force, we follow it and glean wisdom and warnings from it, and it gives us guidance and strength. It is colloquially known as the Force."

"So… it's basically divinity, but without gods?"

"No, no, no," Obi-Wan says. "Force is a scientifically proven fact – surely you know it, being –" he stops and Anakin gets an impression of the flat, incredulous look the Sith is giving Obi-Wan. "Here, surely you know this at least?"

There is a soft whisper of Force as Obi-Wan calls upon it to levitate something. It's followed by Miles' disbelief and then curiosity.

"Huh," is all the Sith says.

"Surely you can do something similar," Obi-Wan says.

"It's rude to point out people's shortcomings. We can't all be space wizards," Miles says. "So how are you doing that? Is it like telekinesis or –"

"I do it by calling upon the Force," Obi-Wan answers slowly.

"So it's magic?"

"It's not magic, it's the _Force_ ," Anakin's Master says with a slight hint of frustration. "You mean you – can't do this, you can't manipulate the Force?"

"I'm not a space wizard, no."

"But – that woman in the hologram, Juno. You released her into the _Grey_ , wasn't it? isn't that the same thing?"

"The Grey is like, hmm," the Sith considers for a moment. "I have no idea how to explain it. It's like subroutine of the universe, or maybe a buffer zone, running in the background of the Calculations. It's where things deleted from the universe go."

"... That sounds vaguely familiar, if somewhat unusually put. What are the Calculations?"

"That's even harder to explain. Uh. It's like, if you know every particle and wave in the universe, their position and their velocity, then you can use that information to calculate the future. That whole concept, on the cosmic scale, is what we called the Calculations."

"That _also_ sounds rather familiar. So you know the Force exists, but you… cannot communicate with it?" Obi-Wan asks while Anakin frowns. "You cannot command it?"

The guy isn't Force sensitive? At all? But his eyes…

"Can't say I've ever tried doing it with my bare hand like that, no. Didn't think it was even possible," Miles says and Anakin blows it a breath of relief. And then the man continues. "I usually have to use tools for it."

_What?_

"What?" Obi-Wan asks faintly, his very presence in the Force stilted with shock. "You mean – you have devices that can... _manipulate_ the Force?"

"Never thought of it in those terms, but I suppose so, yeah," the Sith agrees and hums. "The Force. You know, I think I like it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood and battle.

And then they're attacked because of course they are. Can't have a darksider on board without a little bit of assault to go with him, after all.

It was only the matter of time, really. For one, the information that lead them to the temple was public knowledge, unearthed and published by scholars of the Council of Neutral Systems, who, being neutral in the war and thus siding with neither the Jedi nor the Sith, went through none of the usual protocols of checking with resident Force users whether the information was safe to publish or not. No, they just published it for all the galaxy to see, citing the importance of sharing information freely and not hoarding it away as privilege of the few. And though Anakin can almost agree with that sort of sharing ethic, he still wishes the Council of Neutral Systems would've erred on the side of caution in this one. Thanks to them is not only the Jedi that were after the Ancient Sith temple; the Separatists know about it too. It was only by luck that the _Resolute_ was near enough to get Republic forces there first.

They would've gotten away from the place in good time too, but then their guest had to go, "Why yes we did figure out how to manipulate the Force mechanically, with our technology anyone can do it!" and, "Oh, there was a whole bunch of these tools, the ones I got – which you were too trusting to take away from me – are just tip of the asteroid!" and worst of all, "Some of them already survived one end of the world, wouldn't be surprised if there were still couple dozen of them left down there!"

So, damn it all, they have to stay and investigate and while they're trying to figure out how to find these damn Force manipulators on the dead world and secure them before anyone else get their hands on them… the Separatists arrive. And of course to expound on the already great day they're having… they've got Ventress at the helm.

 _"Skywalker, what a surprise,"_ she says through a transmission. _"And I see dear Obi-Wan is here too. I should've known I'd end up finding you two here."_

"Ventress," Anakin says through gritted teeth. "A pleasure as always. I don't suppose you'd be willing to open up a hyperspace window and jump right back out the way you came?"

 _"You're_ adorable _,"_ Ventress says, smiling almost sweetly. _"Surrender now and hand over anything you've gleaned from the planet, information and all artefacts, and I will let you leave without scattering your remains all over the atmosphere."_

"Cute," Anakin answers with a stiff smile of his own. "I'm going to have to decline, though. Sorry. It's as they say… finders keepers."

 _"This is a Sith world, Jedi,"_ Ventress says, going serious. _"It is ours by right, ours to claim. You have no business here."_

"Actually, it looks like this world might be the birthplace of all humanity," Obi-Wan comments at Anakin's elbow. "Which would make it the birthright of every human in the galaxy. A Legacy World, protected by History Preservation Acts of –"

 _"Of the_ Republic _, sweetheart, something I am not,"_ Ventress says with sickening sweetness. _"Republic laws don't affect me."_

"So the Confederacy of Independent Systems are throwing away the rights of Legacy Worlds? That's interesting," Obi-Wan muses with almost theatrical thoughtfulness. "I imagine all the human systems of the Republic will be very interested to know that you mean to pillage what might be the true Homeplanet of their species. Anakin, remind me again, how many human systems there are in the Republic?"

"You'd know better than me, Master," Anakin says and then answers, a little guiltily, "45867, counting all the systems with human population holding at least 90 percent majority." He only knows the number thanks to Padmé, though there's no need for Obi-Wan to know that.

"Most of whom would have vested interest in this particular world, wouldn't you say?"

Ventress growls. _"Don't forget, Jedi, that you were the first to throw away your precious Legacy Worlds Act when you attacked Geonosis – the Legacy World and birthplace of the Geonosian people. But of course, it doesn't matter when the victims aren't baseline humanoids, do they? Now prepare to be boarded."_

With that, she cuts off communication, leaving the holotable empty and the bridge momentarily silence.

"Sound the alarm and scramble our fighters. Battle stations," Anakin commands and immediately the bridge bursts into activity, Admiral Yularen quickly moving to comply. Anakin turns to Obi-Wan. "I hate it when she has a point."

"As do I," Obi-Wan agrees as the bombardment against the _Resolute_ 's shield begins. "But I'll take _boarded_ over _obliterated_ any day. I'll go secure our guest, and get out of your way."

"You don't want to stay here, watch the light show?"

"We don't need two generals on the bridge, confusing the command structure," Obi-Wan shakes his head and clasps him on the shoulder. "And it's your ship, you know her quirks better than I. Do let me know when the fun part begins, though, and I'll see if I can join you."

"Will do," Anakin agrees and turns back to the holotable to call in reinforcements.

* * *

 

The fun begins, predictably enough, shortly after their shields fail. Separatist dreadnoughts have sadly more firepower than sense, and with a steady bombardment they whittle away the _Resolute_ 's shields. It's not a victory they claim without cost, Anakin's fighters manage to take out some of the dreadnought's thrusters, leaving it almost dead in space. It's something Anakin ordinarily would use as chance for a tactical retreat, but… they can't let Ventress have the world. So they stay and so their shields are shot to hell and so, eventually, they're boarded.

At least Ventress does them the courtesy of ceasing the bombardment once the shields fail and doesn't just shoot them to pieces. Small mercies.

 _"Prepare for boarding action,"_ Yularen announces ship wide while Anakin comms Obi-Wan.

"We're about have some company," he says. "And reinforcements are another hour out. How's our guest doing?"

 _"I'm sad to say he does not enjoy tea very much,"_ Obi-Wan reports. _"I am also now almost certain he is telling the truth – apparently kaffa also originates in this world. Desmond was quite delighted to find people managed to cultivate it on other planets."_

"You're drinking tea with the – _Desmond_?" Anakin demands with disbelief. Seriously, only Obi-Wan. "No, you know what, I don't even want to know right now. Do you think he's going to sit put while you come here and keep Ventress busy long enough for reinforcements to get here?"

There's a moment if silence and then Obi-Wan says, _"He had offered to help."_

"Excuse me?" Anakin asks. "You can't ask for his help, he's a Sith! And we can't let Ventress see him."

_"The safety of this ship is of interest to Desmond as it is for us, and as it stands – I don't think Sith is quite the right word for him. Anakin, the man doesn't even know what the Dark Side of the Force is."_

"Could be because for him it's the _only_ side of the Force there is," Anakin points out and then looks away as the warning sounds and Rex steps up.

"Sir, we have droid drop ship on the hangar bay," the Captain says. "I think we better hurry."

"Right," Anakin agrees and says to the comm, "If you bring him, he's your responsibility. And don't make me make _I told you so_ be your eulogy, Obi-Wan."

 _"I'll try my utmost to be cautious,"_ Obi-Wan agrees with a laugh and signs off.

The hangar bay is already in chaos when they arrive. Droids are already out and taking territory, dismantling fighters and claiming walkers as they go. The men of the 501st have most of the exits covered and are doing what they can to stop the droids from advancing further into the ship, but the droids have plasma cutters and are making a go at the walls, utterly disregarding the losses they're sustaining while doing so.

Worse yet, Fives and his team are covering a hole already made into the wall – it's been cut with a lightsaber, the edges melted and still glowing hot.

Igniting his lightsaber and blocking a flurry of blaster bolts coming his way, Anakin lifts his arm to speak to his comms. "Obi-Wan, Ventress is already loose in the ship," he says and waits for an affirmation before moving back and towards the clones. "Fives, when did she break through?"

"The moment they got in, sir," Fives says. "Just ran right up, cut through the wall and disappeared."

"Go, General," Rex urges him quickly, already taking shots from behind hastily erected cover. "We'll cover things here."

Anakin glances over the battlefield, hesitating until he's sure there isn't anything… unusual in the works. Separatist rarely do normal attacks, there's always traps there. This time things look straightforward though, so Anakin nods, and slips through the still cooling hole Ventress had cut into his ship. One of these days, he's going to send her a repair bill, swear to Force.

Following Ventress isn't hard, sadly – she didn't bother being subtle about her assault and there's a trail of melted bulkheads and injured and dead clones left in her wake. Whatever she's up to, it's not something she's looking to hide, so that's something. But _damnit_ …

"She went that way," one of the injured clones croaks as Anakin comes by him, clasping a lightsaber burn. He wouldn't make it.

"To the left, sir, she went to the left," says another who, if he survived the fight, would have to get a prosthesis.

"Straight up ahead, General," are the dying words of another. "Fuckin' get 'er…"

Anakin is well and truly pissed off by the time he finally catches up with Ventress. Behind him, he can sense the droids breaking through the hangar bay walls and beginning to spread into the ships halls and corridors.  If the only way to stop them wasn't by taking Ventress _alive_ …

Of course the Sith isn't alone – Ventress has with her a number of battle droids that are pinning down a squad of clones while the Mistress herself works to hack her way into ship's systems. Anakin arrives there just as Obi-Wan comes in through the other side of the hall, Desmond Miles in tow. Immediately, Obi-Wan moves ahead of the clones, to take on the blaster fire and cover for the clones.

"Ventress!" Anakin calls. "What have I said about showing unannounced, you should've at least knocked."

"Oh, but I did, extensively. And look, everyone is gathered together to welcome me, how quaint," Ventress calls over the blaster fire mockingly and waves at Obi-Wan. "Hello darling, did you miss me? Who's your friend?"

"I could barely stand the separation, my sweet," Obi-Wan calls back, quickly inching forward and towards her while Anakin comes at her from the other side. "Do step away from the console – it's rude, playing with other people's toys."

Ventress just laughs and hits a switch on the console. Instantly, the ship's systems grind to a halt as the engines are shut down, lights flickering overhead as power fluctuates – and then the entire hall plunges into near complete darkness, lit only by lightsabers and blaster bolts still being shot through the air. The noise of the blaster fire seems suddenly magnified tenfold, with the usual hum of the ship's air-conditioning gone

And then Ventress throws a smoke grenade, adding a cloud of dark gas into the confusion.

"You may just as well do the smart thing now and surrender," Ventress says, disappearing into the smoke as she turns off her lightsaber and cloaks her presence. Suddenly, it's as if her voice comes from nowhere. "Might even make it out alive that way."

"You've learned a new trick, my dear, well done," Obi-Wan says, his frown audible in his voice.

"Sadly tricks with smoke and mirrors won't work on Jedi, Ventress," Anakin says, keeping his lightsaber at the ready, trying to find her presence. She'd been at the console, and even if she masks her presence, she still must make some noise as she moves….

"How about your men?"

There a shriek in the darkness and flash of red, there and gone, as another clone trooper falls. Anakin moves to pursue quickly, but Ventress slips away and there's another flash of light, the opposite direction to where Anakin was going, turning the smoke momentarily red and backlighting Ventress' form before she turns her lightsaber off again and vanishes. Another clone life fades.

In the smoky darkness, Ventress laughs. Okay, Anakin has to admit, that's a little unnerving. "How many men will it take, my dear Jedi?" She purrs.

"Back up, everyone – get away from the smoke," Anakin calls while trying to follow the Sith – he can feel Obi-Wan at least, moving to intercept from the other side. But Ventress is slippery, and the panic of the clones doesn't make pinning down her diminished presence any easier. Even her usually vibrant emotions are like smoke in a hurricane.

There's a thrum of lightsaber again – to the right. "Now, who is your friend, my dear Obi-Wan?" Ventress asks. "He looks quite important."

The smoke has cleared a little now, and through it Anakin can just barely see Ventress holding a one of her two lightsabers to Miles' throat. The other she has aimed at a clone captain, who stands frozen with a blaster held in a death grip. "Lay down your lightsabers, and your blasters, and surrender" Ventress snarls and then scowls at Miles. "Hmm?"

From under the pristine white hood, Desmond Miles is eying Ventress calmly with Sith yellow eyes, his golden staff loosely held in one hand. The lightsaber almost directly under his chin doesn't seem to unnerve him in the slightest – which is a worrying sign if Anakin ever saw one.

"Ventress –" Anakin says warily, and in that moment Miles moves. The man swings the staff, the heavy pronged end swinging down and behind him as the pointed bottom end comes quickly up and at the lightsaber Ventress is holding at the clone captain. It's fast, but not fast enough – Ventress quickly moves her hand out of the way and goes to cut the staff in half, swinging heavily with all the expectations of cutting right through it.

The two meet – and the lightsaber doesn't so much as make a dent. Under the rattling blow of the two meeting, the staff in Miles' lights up suddenly and not with heat – glowing yellow fractals spread though the shaft and the entire pronged end bursts into almost blinding, incandescent brilliance.

Ventress snarls and recovers from the failed attack and goes to swing at Miles' neck with her other lightsaber – but Miles is already ducking under it, grabbing his spear ended staff in both hands, pulling the pointed tip back for a thrust and –

"No, wait!" Obi-Wan shouts but it's too late.

The spear cuts through Ventress like she's so much butter – and unlike with lightsaber, there's no instant cauterisation, no burn, no smell of singed flesh. Ventress lets out a noise unlike any Anakin has ever heard and looks down, astonished. The spear-like end of the staff sticking out of her back is covered in dark blood.

Without a hint of regret, Miles tugs the glowing spear point out of Ventress almost as quickly as he thrust it in, and Obi-Wan barely makes there in time to catch her as she falls. Almost stunned, Anakin automatically reaches with the Force to catch Ventress' falling lightsaber before it can cut through the floor – the other Miles catches in his hand, looking at it curiously at it turns itself off, absently righting his staff again. Beneath the spear point, blood starts forming a small, glistening puddle.

"Asajj," Obi-Wan says urgently, going down on his knees as he holds the wounded Sith in his arms. She's already coughing blood – the blow must've clipped a lung.

Around them clone troopers, ever efficient, take the opportunity to blast the hesitant battle droids to pieces, securing the room as their squad captain recovers from his near death experience. Anakin glances around and then turns off his lightsaber.

Miles just stands there,  examining the lightsaber hilt, feeling like… nothing.

"Obi – Wan," Ventress chokes out while Obi-Wan holds a hand over her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Siding with a _Sith_. My my. Not very – Jedi like of you."

"War makes strange bedfellows, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan says. "Don't move, my dear, save your strength."

"Hah!" she groans and grimaces in pain. "Stabbed with a spear. How unci – uncivilized."

Obi-Wan looks up to Miles, a little warier now than before. "Indeed," he agrees.

Miles just arches a brow. "She was killing people, she was threatening me, and she was fully willing to kill me. Planning to, even," he comments mildly.

"Well… yes, I suppose she was," Obi-Wan sighs and looks down at Ventress. "I'm afraid he has a point. Such things tend to have consequences." She lets out a scoff.

"Well, what's done is done," Anakin says and steps closer to Ventress, addressing her as she squirms in Obi-Wan's arms, "Order your troops stand down and maybe our medics can save you."

"Ultimatums, Skywalker?" Ventress asks and lets out a wet, painful sounding laugh. "No, I will be dead before – before your medics will get here. I hope you have fun with my droids, Jedi – you might beat them, but they will – cripple this ship before it's all over…"

"We can still save you, Asajj," Obi-Wan says gently. "Order a ceasefire. This isn't worth dying for."

"And spend – the rest of my days – in a Republic prison? Go to hell… my dearest..."

Anakin runs a hand over his face. Damn it. She wouldn't comply. After all the people – all of _his men_ – she'd killed, he can't muster the will to feel sorry for her, not really. But they do need her to order her troops down, which means they need her alive and compliant. Otherwise this will become a drawn out struggle to get rid of the droids – and a ship of her dreadnought's calibre could have tens, even hundreds of thousands of them.

Shit.

"Call for a medic, tell them to hurry," he says to the still slightly shaken clone captain and then looks at Miles. "You, don't move," he orders and then marches over to the console Ventress tampered with. It's completely dead. "Damnit," Anakin mutters and hits his comm unit. "Admiral Yularen, do you read me?"

 _"Loud and clear, General Skywalker,"_ Yularen answers. _"The ship's engines experienced a power spike which turned all systems offline – were attempting to restart the engines and reboot the system now."_

"Did we take any damage from the power spike?"

_"Were not certain yet, sir, but it doesn't look like it. We'll have more information shortly"_

"Good to know. As soon as we have power again, please hail the dreadnought and let them know we have captured their commander," Anakin says and looks down at Ventress. Though still alive, she's almost unconscious, hanging on a thread as she bleeds out despite Obi-Wan's best efforts. "Here's hoping there's an organic person on that ship that might call the droid assault off."

_"You captured Dooku's assassin? That's excellent news, sir, congratulations."_

"Dooku will probably have to find himself a new assassin – our guest from the planet below almost killed her," Anakin says, casting a look at Miles who just now has the grace to actually react, arching his brows sharply and yet even then he only feels… interested. Anakin narrows his eyes. "Ventress' chances don't look very good right now. Don't pass that titbit of information to the Separatists yet, though."

_"Very well, sir."_

Anakin lowers his hand and faces Miles' considering look head on. The man is still folding Ventress' lightsaber. "I think I better take that now," Anakin says and holds out his hand.

"What did you just say?" the Sith asks.

So much for being cordial and amenable. Anakin grits his teeth. "I said _please_ be so kind as to hand over that lightsaber –"

"No, I meant before. The other thing you said, about her," Miles says and looks down at Ventress and Obi-Wan. They're now sitting in a growing pool of Ventress' blood. " _What_ did you just call her?"

Anakin blinks slowly and then sighs. "An assassin," he says and. "That's what she was before the Separatists made her into a commander of an army. Not precisely the best of people, so really you probably did us a favour here. Still, I would've appreciated just a little bit of _restraint_ –"

Miles turns away from him, facing Obi-Wan and Ventress fully. Obi-Wan looks up, frowning slightly as the Sith stands there, his new robes still pristine and white even as Obi-Wan's are starting to get soaked through with red. Anakin lowers his hand, uneasy. There's – something in the Force now. A new, strange tension. Miles' mind has drawn taught, like a spring about to snap.

"Nothing is True," the Sith says and looks at Ventress, who is only partially conscious now. "Can you tell me what comes after? Nothing is True and…?"

Anakin frowns. Wasn't that the thing he'd been talking with Obi-Wan? Oh – the guy had realised Ventress is a Sith, then. Which, in hindsight, is kind of an odd realisation to have – because on one hand, Ventress is _obviously_ a Sith, she has red lightsabers, that's a dead giveaway to anyone… but then, lightsabers didn't even exist ten thousand years ago. And Ventress' eyes are always grey, they never turn yellow, so even that doesn't give it away. Huh.

"What?" Ventress just barely manages to struggle one pale grey eye open, gasping for a shallow breath. "N-Nothing is True?" she repeats, grimacing in pain, her teeth bloody.

"Yes – _and_?" Miles urges, lowering his chin, his eyes blazing with Sith's yellow again. "Nothing is True…?"

Anakin arches his brows and looks at Obi-Wan, who glances at him, looking confused and alarmed all at once. It's some sort of Sith ritual, probably. Obi-Wan doesn't say anything though while in his arms, Ventress arches in a pained gasp, as new blood leaks down her chin. So, Anakin holds his peace too.

Around them, the ship has fallen quiet.

"Nothing is True," Miles urges softly, watching her closely.

Ventress gasps, "E – Everything is Per – Permi –"

The white clad Sith doesn't wait for her to complete it – instead he hurriedly unbuckles his utility belt and let's it fall to the floor. Anakin steps closer in confused alarm because, what the hell? Even Obi-Wan makes a confused noise as the Sith strips, taking the golden funeral shawl. Thankfully, he stops there – it was the shawl he was after, he wasn't actually stripping down. As they watch, Miles snaps the shawl out, unfolding it in one smooth motion like a sheet, and then lets it flutter down on Ventress, covering her from head to toe.

"What are you doing, Desmond?" Obi-Wan asks warily

"I'm going to heal her – back away," Miles says, kneeling down and putting his hand on the shroud. "Please, Obi-Wan, some space – otherwise I might end up blending you two together."

Hurriedly, Obi-Wan shuffles back until he isn't touching either Ventress or the weird shroud anymore. Miles glances at her and then looks down. As they watch in tense silence, the shroud lights up under his fingers, the golden symbols weaved into it lighting up the entire hall. Letting out a breath, the Sith closed his eyes, staff in one hand and shroud in other, and for a moment nothing aside from the glow seems to happen.

In the distance, there an explosion that rocks the _Resolute_.

"Damnit," Anakin mutters, backing away from the… weird healing scene taking place and hitting his comm again. "Rex, what's happening?"

 _"General. We managed to take out a drop ship as it came to land – it exploded halfway through the hangar bay shield_ ," Rex answers, sounding slightly breathless. In the background there's sound of clattering and footsteps – clone troopers on the move. _"We're in retreat for more fortifiable location but have managed to take out number of drop ships. I'll be honest, it's not looking good, but it's not completely hopeless yet either, sir."_

"Stall them as much as you can, Rex, but don't tempt any unnecessary casualties. Cavalry is on the way, we just have to survive long enough for them to get there."

 _"Yes, sir,"_ Rex agrees. _"We'll stall them."_

"Also please be advised that we've captured Asajj Ventress," Anakin adds, casting a look back at her, still under the shroud – knowing that they have such a prisoner should help boost the morale and maybe make the men push a little harder against the droids. "We might even get a surrender order out of her, the Force willing."

 _"Good luck with that, general,"_ Rex says, not sounding particularly confident.

"Yeah," Anakin snorts and looks to the Sith. Miles is pulling back from Ventress, taking the shroud with him as he goes "Keep me posted on the situation. Skywalker out," he says quickly and steps closer.

Ventress' wound is completely healed. She touches her stomach in hazy confusion and then looks up as Miles stands, the shimmering, impossible cloth folded over one arm.

"I have questions for you, Sister," the Sith says. "So many questions."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ventress surrenders and calls her attack off, it's obviously more out of curiosity and a scheming urge to know more than because she is in any way grateful to Miles for healing her. That, and self-interest in not having the ship she's now trapped on blown up around her, but mostly it looks like it's the curiosity.

"How do you know the Creed?" Miles asks

"You stabbed me," the woman points out. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"You were killing people. I didn't have to heal you," Miles says calmly. "I didn't do it for the goodness of my heart, either. So, how do you know the Creed?

Asajj rolls her eyes. "The _Creed_?" she then asks, annoyed.

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted," Milles clarifies.

"... you healed me to talk ancient Sith philosophy? Well, now I've heard everything."

Having Ventress there, behind a forcefield in the Resolute's prison cell only highlights how very much like Sith Miles doesn't feel like. In face of her agitation and frustration, Miles just feels mild and calm, idly twisting the staff in his hand by its sharp point in apparent boredom, occasionally sending it spinning by its axis. Ventress' accusing and suspicious glares have no effect on him whatsoever. It would be amusing, if Anakin's ship wasn't close to trashed.

"So, where did dear Obi-Wan and his overly dramatic apprentice dig you out of, hmm?" Ventress asks. "Finding themselves a dark side specialist to investigate a Sith world, I have to admit, I underestimated them. Perhaps they have more than two braincells to rub together, after all."

"Why does everyone keep calling it that?" Miles asks mildly, looking down the shaft of his staff as he grinds the spear point at the bottom against the metal floor. "Sith this and Sith that. I got the rough idea that it's some organised cult thing, but why is Earth suddenly a Sith World?"

"... _Earth_?" Ventress asks derisively.

"It's what happens when people name worlds without understanding of space and celestial mechanics, they tend to name the place they're in after the stuff they stand on," Miles shrugs.

Ventress narrows her eyes, pacing the length of her cell but never looking away from the man. "Who are you?" She asks. "Where do you come from?"

"Who are _you_?" Miles asks in return. "Where do _you_ come from?"

"Tch. The Jedi didn't tell you?"

"I like getting my facts directly from the source," Miles muses. "Things can get so mixed up, coming from second hand sources."

Ventress hums but doesn't immediately answer, watching Miles closely, taking in clothing. Behind the observatory shield Anakin folds his arms, trying for patience. Besides him Obi-Wan is making notes on a new datapad, stroking his beard every now and then as he considers the two in the cellblock. Craning his neck Anakin can see him making annotations about body language.

"With all due respect, sir, do you think this is wise?" Rex asks beside Anakin. "Putting those two together?"

"It's an opportunity to learn something we otherwise might not," Anakin admits. "And it is thanks to Miles the Separatists stopped their attacks. We owe him a little bit, there."

"And if they decide to join forces?" Rex asks.

"Then we have them both in the same place and in a cellblock," Anakin says and glances at Obi-Wan. "Any thoughts so far?"

"Hmm, nothing I feel confident enough to call certain," Obi-Wan says and narrows his eyes slightly. "But it is interesting."

"What is?"

"Desmond's body language. It's very open."

Behind the wall, which, though see through on their end, would be like solid metal in the other, Miles speaks again. "How about this; we take turns. You ask a question, I answer, I ask question, you answer. Get the ball rolling, so to speak."

Ventress narrows her eyes. "Agreed, for now. Your name, then?"

"Desmond Miles," he answers, nodding his head. "Pleasure to meet you. And you?"

"Asajj Ventress. I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine," she says, dripping with sarcasm. "Where did Obi-Wan and Skywalker find you?"

"On Earth," Miles answers, smiling faintly at her incredulous huff. "So why do they call it a Sith World?"

"It has a Sith temple on it. Where do you come from?"

"From Earth – which by the by used to have thousands of temples from dozens of different religions, it's a bit much to name entire world something just because of one temple, which, really, was never called Sith Temple."

"What was it called then?"

Miles grins. "The Grand Temple of the First Civilisation and also the Central Vault – and now you owe me two questions."

"Tch. Ask them, then," Ventress says, even as her expression goes very thoughtful, her eyes searching Miles for deception.

"First Civilisation," Obi-Wan murmurs. "Interesting."

"Thousands of temples, though," Anakin comments, frowning.

"A world the size of – Earth – could have anywhere from hundreds of thousands to billions of people," Obi-Wan muses. "It's not beyond realm of possibility."

In the cellblock, Miles hums. "What precisely is it about the Grand Temple and Earth that makes them specifically _Sith_?" he asks slowly. "What do you know about Earth and the Grand Temple?"

Ventress hesitates, glancing towards the wall behind which the Jedi watch her. Then she scoffs and tells Miles only what they already know. "A stone tablet was found in a Mandalorian world that wrote about what happened here, how a _Dark Lord_ enslaved the entire world using supposedly magical powers, how during the end of the world they were sacrificed to build endless infernal machines. It's all sounds rather like what an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith might do, don't you think?"

"Tch," Anakin mutters. They should've told Miles what they knew so that the man wouldn't waste his time in questions they already had answers to. What she said was already in the Council of Neutral Systems' study, along with analysing of the age of the tablet – close to ten thousand years – and the coordinates which the CNS researchers were kind enough to translate to note current location data by compensating for ten thousand years of the galaxy moving and universe expanding.

Obi-Wan must be thinking the same thing. "I wonder what it means that the only place we have found concrete evidence of this world is a Mandalorian system, in light of this being humanity's Homeworld. Did the people here first colonise the Mandalorian systems and not Coruscant? The two are rather far apart."

"Could be that they colonised multiple places at once," Anakin suggests. Considering how far spread humans are and how many worlds claim to be the Homeworld of humanity…

In the cellblock Miles doesn't say anything for a moment, letting Ventress' throwaway question pass by without answering. "Right," he says and looks down, at his staff. "Your turn."

"What is the First Civilisation?" Ventress asks immediately.

"They were the first dominant intelligent tool-building and technology-wielding species on Earth, a Precursor race to humans. They all died out about," Miles trails away and thinks about it, "Oh, about ninety thousand years ago, now. They called themselves the Isu – we called them the First Civilisation, the Precursors, Those That Came Before and so forth."

Obi-Wan lowers his datapad, frowning, while Ventress mulls the words over. "And the people worshipped them in temples? Wait, what do you mean, _we_?"

"It's my turn to ask questions," Miles says, giving her a look and considering. "They call you a Sith. What does it mean, on a personal level?"

"Oh, don't you know, didn't they tell you?" Ventress scoffs. "You must come from a _infantile_ world to not know of the Dark Lords of the Sith."

"They told me what they think it means, and even then they only told me very bare bones description," Miles says. "I want to hear how you tell it."

"Why, being Sith means we're evil, of course. Everyone knows that!"

"Right," Miles doesn't look particularly impressed. "How about the truth, instead?"

"Oh but it is, it's a truth universally acknowledged," Ventress says, smiling sweetly. "Ask the Jedi. They are Good and Just and we Sith are Evil and Cruel. What kind of darksider are you if you don't even know that much?"

Miles taps the point of his staff against the floor, giving her a flat look. "Sounds like a fun bit of propaganda, sure, but I'd really like the truth instead."

"I never promised to tell the truth," Ventress points out.

"And yet you have so far. Come on, tell me."

Ventress scoffs and paces back and forth a couple of times. "Sith are users and masters of the Dark Side of the Force," she says then. "Opposed to the Jedi who use the Light Side, and therefore we're evil. Just because we use our emotions and our Force mastery to _empower_ ourselves instead of leaking it all out to the universe like the Force is our own personal emotional dumping ground."

"Hmm," Miles answers.

"And we don't serve the Galactic Republic," Ventress says flippantly. "Though that's less of a Sith thing and more of a matter of possessing free will and intelligence to use it."

"And all Sith side with the, what was it, Confederacy of Independent Systems?"

"Honestly, don't you know _anything_? Also it was my turn."

Anakin shares a look with Obi-Wan. "We're going to have to tell him more, otherwise he'll get the wrong impression," he points out.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan answers but nods.

In the cellblock Miles lifts his chin a little, and under the beak of the white hood Anakin can see his eyes – they're yellow again. "I don't know as much as I'd like, no," the man murmurs and leans his staff against his shoulder. "Alright, I won't count that as your question, because I'm nice that way. Ask your question."

Ventress considers him. "What did you mean by _we_?" she asks then, serious now. "You said they called themselves the Isu and you, in plural, called them the First Civilisation. Explain."

Miles drums his fingers against his staff. "We, the people of Earth, those in the know anyway, called the Isu the First Civilisation, back when there was enough of Earth left to study her history," he says and smiles faintly. "I have one more question."

Ventress narrows hey eyes. "Yes?"

"Where did you learn about the Creed?"

Ventress scoffs and glances at the wall, glaring at the seen Jedi and then says, "It's the old form of the Sith Code, taught to me by my master, Count Dooku," she says with finality and closes her mouth firmly.

"Old form?" Miles murmurs, frowning.

"I believe it's my turn now," Ventress says firmly, and stops pacing to face him. " _What_ are you?" she demands seriously.

Miles smiles slightly. "Still the Last Mentor of my Brotherhood, apparently."

* * *

 

It's a lot to digest, a lot of information to shift through. Miles doesn't make it much better by coming out from Ventress' cellblock and completely sidestepping their questions by saying, "Think it's time I earn my keep. You have any injured from the battle that could use a bit of help, healing?" He motions to the golden shroud. "I can't resurrect the dead for, you but pretty much anything else goes."

It's not like Anakin can in good consciousness decline something like that, so instead of sitting the guy down for much expected interrogation, he and Obi-Wan take him to the infirmary instead. The wounded clones have already been brought in from the various battlefields around the ship, and are being attended to by medical droids and clone medics – those that _can_ be attended to, anyway. Some… some can just be made comfortable and pain free in their final hours.

Miles looks around the infirmary with a confused frown, looking from one clone to another. "You – do cloning, huh?" he comments noncommittally.

"Majority of the Grand Army of the Republic consists of Clone Troopers," Rex says, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Huh."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Anakin asks, frowning. There are a lot of medics and doctors out there who think it's beneath them to treat clone troopers, thinking them cheap and expendable, like it's supposedly just easier to get a new clone.

Miles looks around. "You really just barely skimmed the surface when telling me about stuff, huh," he murmurs and then shakes his head. "No, if they're all genetically identical, this should just make things faster, won't have to analyse everyone's DNA individually."

Anakin hesitates at that. The guy can analyse DNA? Just with a _shroud_?

"There is some mild genetic variation between batches, no more than one thousandths of a percentage though," Rex says. "Usually it's just only in the enzymes and the activation of gene expression, not in the DNA information itself. We are all genetically compatible with each other – any clone can serve as organ donor for another."

"... Right," Miles says and motions. "These guys are the worst injured?"

Getting confirmation, he nods and wanders over to the nearest dying clone. Without further ado he spreads the shroud over the unconscious man. "Be nice," he mutters and puts his hand on the cloth. In reaction, it again begins to glow.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, who is watching the proceedings, stroking his beard. "So, what do you think?" He asks quietly.

The Jedi Master hums. "I can't say for certain," Obi-Wan admits. "But I'm beginning to see what he's after. He thought Asajj might be a member of his Brotherhood and that's why he healed her – but things can change quite a deal over ten thousand years. Perhaps Sith Other is a natural evolution of his Brotherhood, or perhaps they have simply adopted some of this Brotherhood's philosophies."

"So, there is a definite connection there," Anakin says. "We knew that already, though."

"Precursor of a Sith... with none of their understanding of the Force?" Obi-Wan wonders and looks at him. "The Sith Order uses some ancient Jedi teachings too, that doesn't make us Sith."

"Hmm," Anakin answers. "Dark Lord and enslavement of the people, directly connected to the temple where we found him, though. Can't say it's very comforting to know that that's the only bit of their history that survived. That and Miles' _Creed._ "

"True, but we must keep an open mind," Obi-Wan says.

Miles draws the shroud from the clone trooper and reveals that the man had not only recovered from the burns he's suffered, but he's also regrown an entire limb. While the trooper stares at the regrown hand, Miles considers the Shroud and then looks up.

"Are their lifespans artificially shortened?" he asks slowly. "Their telomeres are half the length they should be – is that normal, or …?"

Anakin clears his throat. "The clones are grown at twice the normal rate," he says. "It had some side effects, yes."

Miles stares at him for a moment. "Okay then," he says slowly and looks at the clone need healed. "The arm feels okay?"

"Good – a good as new, sir," the clone says, still a little shocked.

"Good, good," Miles moves on to the next gurney, throwing the shroud over the next clone. "Man, human rights must be some funky shit these days…" he mutters and concentrates on the task at hand.

So he could instantly regrow limbs and analyse person's physiology to immediately know stuff like the state of their telomeres. And apparently none of that's shocking –

"... Open mind," Anakin murmurs under his breath to Obi-Wan. "Is that your way of saying you really hope he's not going to become our enemy?"

"It would be a change of pace, and, Anakin… I don't think we have even scratched the surface of what he's capable of," Obi-Wan says seriously. "Or what those devices can do."

Anakin hums in agreement and then looks down as his comm unit lights up. "Yes, Admiral?" Anakin speaks do it.

 _"Sir, the_ Triumphant _just dropped from hyperspace."_

Anakin hesitates, glancing towards Miles.

"I have it covered," Obi-Wan assures him, nodding. "Give Master Koon my regrets."

"Will do," Anakin says and hesitates before stepping up and closer to Miles. "I have other duties to attend to and must be off, but I'd like to offer my gratitude for what you're doing for my men," he says a bit more formally, looking down at Miles draws the shroud away to reveal another shocked, completely healed clone. Anakin swallows. "It's much appreciated."

"You're welcome," Miles says, glancing up and considering him. "You know, this thing could regrow that arm of yours too, if you'd like."

Anakin swallows, blinking. He… hadn't even realised. And how the hell did the man even notice – Anakin wears gloves for a reason. "I'll – I'll consider it, thank you. Right now there are others who need it immediately, though, I'd rather you help them first."

Miles nods and spreads the shroud over another clone. "Will do."

* * *

 

 _"It seems to me like you have things well enough in hand here,"_ Master Koon comments. _"Securing ceasefire from the Separatists and capturing Asajj Ventress is no small feat."_

"Not something we can take a full credit, though. I assume the High Council informed you of our guest from the planet below?" Anakin asks. "He's the one who secured Ventress' compliance. By stabbing her and then healing her, I might add."

_"He knows Force Healing?"_

"Who knows – he had a some sort of technological fabric that can regenerate damaged tissue. He claims that the devices work by utilising the Force, though we haven't been able to prove it yet," Anakin admits. "It's difficult to say how his means coincide with our own – the man didn't even use the same terminology, and he sees the Force as at least two separate… aspects, I guess. And I have no idea which aspect his devices supposedly use."

 _"Aspects – I assume not Light and Dark?"_ Master Koon asks thoughtfully.

"No – he calls them the Grey and the Calculations, Grey being the place where things _deleted_ from the universe go, and Calculations apparently covering everything from fundamental particles the universe to foreseeing the future, by calculating it."

 _"A peculiarly technical way of seeing the Force,"_ Koon muses. _"Like something a Force Null would come up with to explain something he can prove scientifically, but not spiritually."_

"Your guess is as good as mine, Master Koon."

 _"I believe I would like to meet this man,"_ the Kel'dor Master comments and looks back and over his shoulder at something the hologram doesn't quite capture.. _"Would you mind if I came over for a quick visit? I have someone here who is eager to see you."_

"You're welcome any time, Master Koon," Anakin says warmly and then grins as smaller figure peeks out from behind the High Councillor. He _knew_ it. "Hi there, Snips."

 _"Skyguy,"_ Ahsoka answers, smiling back. _"Did you miss me?"_

"A Jedi doesn't miss things, Little One," Anakin says with mock severity. "But it'll be good to have you back."

 _"Yeah,"_ the Togruta girl says smugly. _"You_ totally _missed me."_

 _"In any case, we shall be right over,"_ Plo Koon says without bothering to hide his amusement.

"I'll roll out the welcoming mat then – and, uh, use the port side hangar bay when you come in for landing. We had some unfortunate explosions on the other one."

_"Very well. Master Koon, out."_

The transmission cuts off and Anakin sighs. He had a feeling Master Koon is going to be heaven sent in this situation – if anyone could untangle the confusion that's Desmond Miles and his not-Sith nature, it would be Plo Koon. Him and Obi-Wan working together could figure out anything. And Ahsoka would be great to have around just in general.

And now they have an advantage on the Separatist dreadnought too, so if something happened, if Ventress somehow managed to escape... they'll be covered.

Then a thought occurs to Anakin.

Having lived a fairly solitary life on a single planet at least for last ten thousand years and all… had Desmond Miles ever met other sapient species other than humans?


	5. Chapter 5

"He's mostly been talking with the injured," Rex reports, when Anakin enters the infirmary, followed by Master Koon and Ahsoka. "And General Kenobi, of course – but mostly it's been the clones."

"And what has he been talking to them about?" Anakin asks, frowning.

"Mostly asking about our duties and lives, sir," Rex says and clasps his hands behind his back. He looks a little… ill at ease. "Nothing vital, sir, nor have any of us told him anything he doesn't need to know – mostly it's been about our lives, how we're made, how we're trained… what happens after the war. That sort of thing."

Anakin frowns a little and looks towards a set of couches in the waiting area of the infirmary, where Obi-Wan is sitting with their guest from the planet below. Miles is talking to a clone, who is holding a cold pack to the side of his shoulder – looks like the man has taken a bad fall somewhere along the way, but it doesn't look very severe. Obi-Wan has a datapad in hand and is idly writing some notes on it while Miles spins his staff by its axis, listening to the clone. Even at a distance, Anakin can tell the clone is talking about some battle – the expression on the clone's face alone tells that.

"He doesn't look very evil," Ahsoka comments, eying the white robed probably-not-Sith. "Never seen a Sith wear white."

"I'm not sure they're always colour coded for our convenience, young Ahsoka," Master Koon comments. "Though an unusual clothing choice for the Sith we know, different colours have different meanings in different cultures. In either case… Knight Skywalker did say he seems to be a Force Null. I think I must concur – he does not feel strong in the Force."

"You say that now," Anakin says. "Wait until he flashes Sith eyes at you, though. I'm not sure what it is he does when he does that, but he's doing _something_. And he doesn't feel exactly Force Null when he does it. Besides, Ventress has learned a new trick that made her Force presence pretty much disappear."

"That is interesting news," Master Koon admits thoughtfully.

Ahsoka looks between them and then peers at Miles, squinting. Then she shakes her head. "He's talking to the clones nicely enough," she comments. "Ever seen a Sith do that before?"

"This one has never even met clones before," Anakin comments. "Might be a matter of unfamiliarity. Give it time."

Ahsoka looks up at him, searching. "Hm," she hums. "I think you don't _want_ to like him."

Anakin blows out a breath. One Sith had killed Master Qui-Gon, another had taken his hand – Jedi should be beyond grudges, but sometimes it's a little hard. "I just don't want to let my guard down only to find out he's out to kill us. Besides, we already got confirmation that he and the Sith have some things in common. That's concerning enough, even without technologies that manipulate the Force, and did I mention the Sith eyes yet?"

Ahsoka frowns slightly.

"Do we have proof that his devices can manipulate the Force?" Master Koon asks. "Have you seen it happen?"

"… I'm not sure," Anakin admits, hesitating. "That cloth he has wrapped around his waist, the golden one, it can heal – even regenerate – tissue. The staff can change lengths at least, and the ball on top of it is how he learned Basic – he used it to download information from Obi-Wan's datapad, uploading it all directly into his own brain. Blew up the datapad while doing it too."

"Hmm, those sound like some remarkably powerful devices, but not necessarily Force manipulating ones. Did you feel the movement of the Force when these things occurred?"

Anakin frowns. "I – I'm unsure," he admits. "I don't think so."

Master Koon doesn't answer, growing still. Back at the waiting area, Miles has spotted them and is looking at them past the hood of his white robe, the beak on top hiding his left eye – the right one is blazing yellow and hot as he looks at them. Anakin straightens his back a little, instinctive, and he can feel Ahsoka grow very still between him and Koon.

Anakin takes the chance to try and feel it out, what it actually means when Miles is using those eyes. It feels _alarming_ to be at the end of that hot gaze, that much he knew already – it makes Anakin's skin crawl. But why? There's a sense of danger to it he can't quite put a finger on – it's not a Force warning, it's something more… primal. Like the feeling of something just behind your back and the sudden _awareness_ of vulnerability of your kidneys. It's like Miles is mentally marking out vital organs for a stab.

And yet, even _now_ , even with that realisation, Anakin still feels no darkness from the man.

Miles blinks, and his eyes turn dark again – whatever he was looking for, he found it.

Anakin breathes out. "I think – somehow he gets information when he does that," he mutters, unnerved, and glances at Koon. "Now that I think about it, he does it when encountering new people, or potentially being faced with a threat."

"Hmm. You might be right," Koon says and glances at him. "Have you asked him?"

"Er…"

The Kel'Dor master hums in understanding and then sets forward. Anakin moves to follow and then stops, eying Ahsoka. She's confusedly grasping both hands over her lekku. "Ahsoka?"

"Hm?" she asks and looks up.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I just…" Ahsoka frowns and quickly lets go of her lekku, looking momentarily confused. "Sorry, Master, I don't know what came over me."

Anakin frowns, looking between her face and her lekku. Though he's not a hundred percent certain of togruta social graces – or taboos – he knows enough to say that fiddling with one's own lekku can be considered a bit vulgar, kind of like human went and gripped at their chest suggestively. He also knows that Lekku are sensory organs – sensitive to many things. "Are you alright, Little One?" he asks slowly

"I'm fine," Ahsoka says and hesitates. "I – for a moment it felt like I – it's nothing."

"Like you were in danger?" Anakin asks, frowning

Ahsoka looks up. "… yes, a little?" she more asks than says.

"Hmm," Anakin answers and clasps her gently by the shoulder. "You don't have to be here – you could go see Fives and his team. I know they've missed you."

"And miss out on this? No way," Ahsoka says, quickly returning to normal. "You said this guy is _ten thousand years old_! I want to meet him."

Well, there'd be no stopping her now. "Alright, but if anything else feels weird about him, you let me know," Anakin says firmly. "And stay close."

"Yes, Master."

Well, that if nothing else is a clear proof that she's spooked. Anakin nods, and then follows Master Koon, Ahsoka and Rex following after him.

Obi-Wan has stood up to greet Master Koon – Miles is just doing the same, staff loosely held in one hand. "… need us, you seem to have things well enough in hand here," Master Koon says.

"If this planet proves out to be what we think it is – and it very well might – there will no doubt be a conflict over its ownership," Obi-Wan says ruefully. "More backup is probably going to be necessary, frankly speaking, and I for one would not say no to even more Star-Destroyers in the neighbourhood."

"Quite so," Master Koon says and turns to Miles. "Knight Skywalker has already told us about you, Desmond Miles, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Jedi Master Plo Koon, the General of the 104th Battalion of the Grand Armies of the Galactic Republic."

"That's some title," Miles comments, slowly pushing his hood back and blinking. His eyes are just a little bit wide. "You're, ah… yeah, it's pleasure to meet you."

"Quite so," Master Koon comments, sounding slightly amused by this attempt of non-reaction. "I hear you have quite the history, Mr. Miles."

"Desmond, please," the white robed man says and then looks down at Ahsoka with still slightly wide, curious eyes.

"This is my Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano," Anakin introduces her, carefully watching Miles for reaction. "She's going to be a Jedi knight, one day."

"Hello," Ahsoka says, smiling with none of her earlier reaction showing. "Master tells us you probably haven't ever seen other sapient species before, other than humans."

"I – haven't, no," Miles admits slowly, rather helplessly. "This is all kind of new to me, really. Sorry if I come across as rude or anything."

Anakin is almost used to the guy's casual mode of speech, almost. Really, he needs to find out what Basic Obi-Wan uses on his datapads, just to avoid future confusion. You'd think it would be Senate's Basic, but… "Ahsoka is from the species called Togruta," he says to cover for himself. "Master Koon, on other hand, is a Kel Dor."

"We are of only two different species, among thousands that exist within the Republic," Master Koon says almost kindly. "If you are to ever meet Jedi High Council – and I understand they are interested in meeting you – you will be meeting many people from varying species. I hope it won't be too stressful."

"Not – not stressful," Miles muses, considering Master Koon. "Just… no, never mind."

"… you can ask," Master Koon says, amused. "I promise we will not take offence."

"Jedi do not take offence in face of ignorance," Ahsoka says with rather exaggerated importance. "We will only strive to understand and educate."

"… Alright," Miles says, sounding a little amused. "Just wondering about the genetics here. I mean," he motions to Master Koon and Ahsoka. "Two arms, two legs, head atop the body – same general configuration as with humans. Kind of looks like you have similar bone structure too. Never mind having bones in the first place. That's… either one hell of a coincidence, or something's going on here."

Not what Anakin expected. "You're… some sort of specialist in genetics?" he asks dubiously.

"Due to no fault of my own," Miles answers wryly. "I'm just curious, sorry. This is all pretty confusing."

"Well, there has been many theories on the subject," Master Koon comments. "Bipedalism is the most common evolutionary milestone for most of the sapient species in the galaxy – even those without bones. One theory says it's simply one of the most evolutionarily convenient shapes – to move with one set of limbs and use tools with the other."

"Of course, there are species with different conformations," Obi-Wan comments. "The humanoid four-limbed shape is the most commonplace, but there are others, too."

"… Uh-huh," Miles murmurs, thoughtful.

"We can give you some texts about galactic genetics to study, if you'd like," Anakin says before the discussion can go further – this is very much not what he thought they'd be talking about with this guy. Genetics, seriously. "We have other things we'd like to talk to you about. Genetics can wait."

"Alright. Shoot," Miles says.

"Perhaps not here," Master Koon says, looking around. "This is an infirmary, after all – better we let the men have the space to heal and recover in peace. A meeting room of some sort might be more suitable."

"Right, of course," Anakin agrees and looks at Miles. "You – treated everyone you could treat here?"

"Everyone who couldn't be treated otherwise," Miles says and looks around, to the Clones he was talking to and others whom he no doubt healed. "The Shroud of Eden is one hell of a healing method, but it's a bit much to use it to heal bruises."

"I see," Anakin says, pressing the name to his memory and nodding his head. "I thank you for your efforts. Please, this way."They head to the nearest meeting room – there's one near the infirmary, thankfully, to be used those times when commanders were injured and couldn't be expected to make their way to the command deck. While Obi-Wan orders them some tea and kaffa, Anakin, Master Koon and Ahsoka take seat around a long rectangle table, most of them across from Miles who takes one side with Obi-Wan.

Anakin thinks Obi-Wan might've already done his magic there – Miles' smile is pretty flirty, when he accepts the cup of kaffa from Anakin's former Master.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Miles asks, the staff leaning against the table beside him as he adds sweetener into his kaffa.

"You insinuated to Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker that your devices can control the Force, or manipulate it," Master Koon starts, calmly for all that he's cutting so quickly straight to the issue. "It is a somewhat concerning prospect to us, as we have so far laboured under the impression that manipulating the Force is something only organic creatures can do, not artificial devices."

"… that's your first concern?" Miles asks.

"It has some alarming, potentially dangerous implications, if proven true," Master Koon comments.

"In regular conditions, mastery over the Force takes years of training and dedication," Obi-Wan says, stirring his tea. "And a certain mental discipline, to use it safely and fairly. Unrestricted Force usage can have negative consequences. It can throw off the natural balance of things."

"Right," Miles says slowly. "I'm guessing using the Force, it's something only the Jedi can do? And I guess the Sith."

"There are other Force sensitives in the galaxy, it is not only the privilege of the Jedi or the Sith. But true command and understanding of the Force is something which normally takes years to learn," Master Koon says. "Which naturally limits its usage in everyday conditions. Should technology be developed that can… bypass this natural barrier of training, it might destabilise many things."

Miles says nothing for a while, looking from Koon's inscrutable face to Anakin's frown to Obi-Wan, who looks thoughtful. "Okay, so, what are you actually asking here?" Miles asks. "No wait, let me guess – they have to be destroyed for the greater good?" he smiles a little, making it almost a joke. Almost.

"I personally would like to, respectfully, ask for a demonstration. Perhaps an examination, to test your devices," Master Koon says. "To see if your devices do control the Force. There are technologies which have claimed to possess the power before, but which were ultimately proven out to be manipulating only magnetic fields or lesser fundamental forces, never the Force itself. It might only be confusion of right terminology that makes this an issue at all."

Miles considers him and then sets his cup of kaffa to the table. "I appreciate the fact that so far you haven't actually tried to take them away from me," he comments thoughtfully, considering the staff. "Even though I can tell you want to. So, for that courtesy… yeah, sure. What do you want me to do with them?"

Anakin honestly hadn't expected him to agree. "Levitation is one of the more common usages of the Force," he says, looking from Obi-Wan to Master Koon. "Can your devices do that?"

"… yeah," Miles says, looking between them hesitantly. "You want me to do that now?"

"Yes, please," Master Koon says and motions to the table. "Can you make this tea set levitate?"

Miles hesitates. "Probably not without splattering tea everywhere," he admits and reaches to take the tray from under the teapot. "Let's try this one," he says, holding the silver shaded tea tray aloft and then putting one hand on his staff.

Though Anakin pays closer attention to it than he did when Miles used the staff against Ventress, he still can't… quite make it out. There is a sensation of something and it does feel a _little_ like the Force. It also feels a little like an explosion.

The staff lights up, the pronged head glowing powerfully – and then, the tray in Miles' hand glows too, rays of light intersecting at the tray. When Miles takes his hand off the thing, it stays in air, as if nailed in place by the beams of light cutting through it.

Obi-Wan, Master Koon and Anakin all stand up to examine the tray pinned in air. The beams of light seem to be holding it in place as they shimmer around it. They feel like _something_ , and when Anakin reaches his hand towards them he can feel the vibrations of energy on his actual skin – but whether it is the Force…?

Master Koon and Obi-Wan seem to have the same problem, both of them reaching out to sense the beams but obviously not being able to figure out how it works. Ahsoka is bravest of them all – she actually reaches out to touch the tray itself, tugging at it. It doesn't budge.

"… how does it work?" Master Koon finally asks, looking to Miles.

The human shrugs. "You tell me," he says and moves the staff slightly. In answer, the tray makes a sudden leap in air, rising sharply above them. He moves his staff again, and it comes down.

"It looks like something controlled by a tractor beam," Obi-Wan says. "Hmm… I believe we need a electromagnetic sensor here."

"Ahsoka," Anakin says. "Go get one."

"But – " she stares and then stops at his look. "Oh, alright. I wanted to see more, though," she mutters and stands up. "I'll be right back."

"So it's… not controlling the Force?" Miles asks mildly, spinning the staff by its axis. It sends the flying tea tray into making a quick loop around the man, coming back to its original position at the end of the spin. It really moves like it's somehow _attached_ to the staff.

"Electromagnetic tractor function doesn't explain how the staff can change shape," Obi-Wan comments thoughtfully and looks at Miles. "Can it do other things?"

The white robed man smiles faintly, spinning the staff again. The light, Anakin notices, spins with it. Then Miles reaches out a hand and catches the tray as the light fades and the thing falls. "It can do other things," he says. "It can open doors, it can find other items like these – they're all kind of interconnected…" he trails away and sets the tea tray down on the table again. "But I really need to learn more about you guys before I tell you more."

"You don't trust us?" Obi-Wan asks, sounding little surprised.

"We've only been cordial to you," Anakin comments, frowning a little. "We've given you every courtesy, despite our reservations."

"Yes, you've been pretty nice, and I am grateful. The attack aside, it's been lovely so far," Miles agrees, reaching for his cup of kaffa. "But you _also_ use a genetically engineered indoctrinated slave army of apparently millions," he muses and takes a sip of his drink. "So there's that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not following the Legends canon here in case it wasn't a really obvious. I'm barely even following the new Star Wars cannon.


	6. Chapter 6

They sit back down, Anakin sharing a look with Obi-Wan who sets his tea cup down slowly and then glancing at Plo Koon who looks as inscrutable as ever. They seem calm, though, both of them, while Anakin's chest clenches funnily.

It's hard to stay calm in the face of accusation like that.

"That is quite the thing to say," Master Koon finally comments, while Miles eyes them all mildly – for all that he'd just accused them of slavery, it doesn't show on his face. He looks just politely interested. "The use of the clones is a… controversial topic at the best of times, but…" he trails off, humming.

"Slavery is a strong word to use," Obi-Wan says warily, watching Miles with slight frown.

"It's a strong subject too," Miles points out, leaning back on his chair and sending the staff spinning by its axis. If it wasn't for the topic of conversation and the weight of the man's accusation, he'd almost look bored. "And I'm not hearing you deny it either, which is funny."

"Funny," Anakin repeats. "You think this is funny?"

Miles doesn't answer, arching a brow at him and then looking at Obi-Wan. "What I've learned of the times and your culture so far has been damn limited, so I can't tell if this is the norm or not," he comments almost blandly. "Maybe you clone people willy-nilly and indoctrination of people from infancy is just… the way of life now. Is it, Obi-Wan?"

"No," Obi-Wan says slowly, uncomfortably. "No, it is not. The matter of the clone troopers is… a special case."

Miles looks at him expectantly. Somehow, the calm interest he's all but exuding seems… almost dangerous in its deceptiveness. When Obi-Wan fails to continue, the man's eyebrows arch slightly. "None of my business, then?" the white-robed man asks wryly.

Obi-Wan leans back a little, stroking his beard and looking to Anakin and Plo Koon seriously. Anakin clasps his hands and bows his head a little, smothering a grimace. It really isn't any of this guy's business, no, Miles isn't even part of the Republic, really – they're on the edges of neutral territories here, no one claims ownership of this region. Never mind the fact that the matter of the clones is the actual Republic state secret – the High Chancellor himself had sworn all those in the know – the Jedi, specifically – into secrecy. And the Jedi High Council had agreed to it too, because _of course they had_. It was one of their own who _commissioned_ the damn army.

Publicising the truth behind the creation of the Clone Army is an actual treasonous offence, and even Jedi aren't above being convicted of treason. The word slave, though, used on the clones… Shit. It's not like Anakin hadn't ever thought about it. It isn't as if no Jedi had. It wasn't to be said out loud, of course not, and they all did what they could to mitigate it, but…

Miles waits for them to say something and try as he might, Anakin can't quite come up with a way to answer him. He's never had to come face to face with the slavery accusation before, not like this – unlike some jedi, he'd just gone straight to the field.

Master Koon and Obi-Wan, on other hand, have.

"The legality and ethics of the Clone Army have been discussed at length in multiple sessions of the Republic Senate," Master Koon says carefully. "There have been and still are objectors. The fact to the matter is, the Clone Army exists. However it was made… to allow them the purpose which they believe is theirs by right is a lesser evil."

"… and the greater evil?" Miles asks, his voice very level. "What's that, then?"

Conscription of Republic citizens to fight in the war and the potential decommissioning of the clones. Both of which Anakin knows, just as well as Obi-Wan and Koon do, aren't real justifications.

"… The use of the Clone Army was sanctioned by the Republic Senate in a public majority vote," Obi-Wan says. "And the Jedi Order was put in command of it – we could not refuse."

Miles blinks at that, and then his whole demeanour changes. In an instant gone is the deceptive calm and in its place there's almost predatory sharpness. "Why couldn't you refuse?" he asks. "Your order, it's, what, beholden to your Republic Senate? You _have_ to do what they say?"

"Quite so," Obi-Wan says, and though something of his body language relaxes a little at this change, Anakin can feel his unease. "The Jedi Order serves the Galactic Republic, we could not refuse a direct order by majority of the Senate and its High Councillor."

"And if it wasn't us in command of the Clone Army, they'd put someone else in charge," Anakin says slowly, frowning. "During the time the Clone Army was put into use, the Republic had no standing military as such, we only barely have a Navy. There wasn't need for it, before, so there was none of the command structure needed to head an army like the GAR. There's no knowing who would've taken over, if not us."

"We Jedi aren't soldiers," Koon says thoughtfully. "We are diplomats and peacekeepers in service of the Republic. It is an… attractive combination, to the Senate and the member systems of the Republic."

Miles looks between them thoughtfully, his eyes sharp. "I see," he says. "So what would've happened to you if you'd refused?"

Obi-Wan clears his throat but doesn't answer, and Koon just hums, noncommittal. Neither can actually say it. Loss of Republic's good faith, loss of status – loss of funding. It might've not been instant, but it would've happened. Jedi would've been seen as _abstaining_ from the _defence of the Republic_. Like hell they would've been praised for it.

"We are Jedi," Anakin says into the stilted silence. "We work for the safety and peace of the Republic."

Miles smiles darkly at that, and sends the golden staff spinning by its axis. "So, slavery _is_ the norm, then," he says and sighs. "Okay. I'd like to go back to my planet and back to sleep, now, thank you."

"Slavery is _not_ the norm," Anakin says sharply. "It's illegal in the Republic."

"It's our hope that once the war is over, the clones can have civilian lives," Obi-Wan adds. "But for as long as the war continues, the greater good –"

"You say that," Miles interrupts, giving him a look. "And it sounds so nice, seriously, very pretty. But again, genetically engineered _indoctrinated_ slave army. Of child soldiers, when you get technical about it."

"However they were raised, they're still men with free will," Plo Koon comments. "Once their service is over, they can choose their own way of life."

"Their training not an insurmountable obstacle," Obi-Wan says quietly. "We're already witnessing great deal of individuality among the clones. As they grow more experienced, they achieve more independence both in thought and action. Most of their – indoctrination is in the matter of warfare, their military training – which is more of a skill set than set of ideals."

Judging by Miles' expression, that's not quite good enough. He's also starting to look a little sad, and it's not only for the clone's behalf anymore. Anakin isn't sure what to feel about that, other than that he does not like it much. It feels like something about to go terribly wrong here.

"This issue seems almost personal to you," Master Koon comments. "I commend you for your empathy in the matter, it is always heartening to see people care for the wellbeing and happiness of the Clone Troopers. Still, considering your history, it is… _telling_ that you care this much."

Obi-Wan frowns a little. "There were stories of a… Dark Lord and enslavement in Earth's past," he comments and looks at Miles. "Happening _after_ the solar flare, I believe."

Miles smiles faintly at that and shifts in his seat, looking between them. "Yeah," he muses and spins the staff idly back and forth. "Yeah, that happened. I kind of hoped it wouldn't carry on into the future, afterwards, but…  oh, would look at that, _history_ , how it repeats itself. Over and fucking over again."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asks, frowning. "So there _was_ a Dark Lord on Earth?"

Miles doesn't answer immediately, staring at his staff. "Thousands of years of human history on Earth. Hundreds of thousands of years. And it all gets condensed to the last century or so," he muses and looks up. "Also don't think I don't see you trying to change the subject."

"We've actually gotten wildly _off_ the original subject," Anakin points out. "The subject being you, Earth, and your devices."

Miles snorts. "No, that's all still the same subject, actually," he says and sighs. "You asked about the powers this thing has," he says and nods to the golden staff, held loosely in one hand, still spinning back and forth, back and forth. "Its main power is mass indoctrination. That's what it was created for, to control the masses. Of mostly _slaves_."

There's a moment of silence at that while Miles idly spins the staff. Obi-Wan is the one to speak. "Mass indoctrination. It can…"

"Control minds, yeah," Miles agrees. "It was created by the Precursors, back when they made us – humans, that is. That's how they controlled us. Enslavement, indoctrination, mind control… mostly mind control, but mass indoctrination is cheaper and easier on mass scale than keeping people in constant mental chains. Just make people believe they want to serve you, and… yeah."

"The Precursors?" Master Koon asks, leaning back a little.

Miles glances at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Earth had two species of dominant sapients," he says, arching his brows. "First came the Isu, our Precursors, who died about ninety thousand years ago. Don't know when they came about, precisely, our written history never went back far enough…" he considers it for a moment, concentrating. Then he shakes his head, "Either way, they made us, humans, sometime before they died out, we never found out for sure when that happened either, exactly," he says, frowning. "Anyway, the Isu created these devices of mine – to control humans."

"I'm following," Master Koon agrees, and through his normal calm Anakin can sense a thread of interest – and disturbance. And he can't blame the Master. "But what do you mean they _made_ you humans."

"They created humans. They took a simian, an animal basically, and mutated its genome bit by bit, until they got," he motions at himself, "A genetically engineered slave race of slightly smarter, slightly more capable peons with susceptible herd mentality and weakness to mind control, indoctrination and manipulation. Something which you have perfected now, I've found."

No one knows what to say to that. Anakin doesn't know what to say to that. "You – you're telling us humans were _engineered_ ," he says. "To be _slaves_."

"Yep," Miles says and leans his chin on his knuckles. "That's ancient history, though. We had a war for independence some ninety thousand years ago, and then we had the First Solar Flare which fucked everything up, and ultimately killed the last of the Precursors. Leaving us with," he spins the staff. "Their toys and genetic inheritance of fucking around with slavery."

The man's quiet for a moment while they digest this unbelievable bit of information. "None of which really matters now, I suppose," Miles muses. "Ten thousand years, and humanity is still fucking up. Now, with _friends_ ," he nods to Plo Koon. "The more the merrier, I guess."

Anakin opens his mouth and then closes it. Obi-Wan is the one to comment first. "Can you… prove any of this?" he asks quietly.

Miles snorts. "Hell if I know," he says. "Judging from what I've seen and heard so far, it's not the kind of illustrious background you people hoped for human species."

No, no it's not. The core human worlds would have _rancors_ if anyone ever suggested that the Human Species, the Most Populous Of The Galaxy, was a genetically engineered slave race. Hell, Anakin had _been_ a slave and known that side of reality, he _still_ kind of feels this stuff rub against the hair of some form of racial pride he didn't realise he had and now wants to get rid of as soon as possible.

"If it's the truth, and I suspect it is," Obi-Wan muses. "It will change much of known history. But I'm afraid Anakin is right, Desmond: while not completely beside the point after all, it is still rather removed from the heart of the subject. Your devices, whether created by you or your Precursors, they… they are an issue. Especially so if their main use is _mind control_."

Miles blinks at him and stops spinning the staff. "You're worried they will unbalance this war you have with Sith – which is what I am in this conflict, right?" he asks.

"You are not a Sith," Obi-Wan says with a rueful laugh.

Miles smiles wryly at that and looks down, at the staff. The staff, which supposedly can do mass indoctrination. Held by a guy who has lived for ten thousand years… who saw the last days of humanity on Earth...

"You're the Dark Lord from the tablet, aren't you?" Anakin asks with sudden clarity. " _You_ enslaved humanity."

Obi-Wan and Master Koon both glance at him, Obi-Wan frowning. But very tellingly, Miles doesn't deny it, he just shakes his head wryly and looks away. Anakin scoffs. "No empathy like that of the guilty, huh?" he asks. "You accuse us of slavery while you did the _same thing_. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," Miles agrees and grips the staff tighter with a sigh. "Takes one to know one, and all that."

A shiver runs up Anakin's spine at that, and beside him, Obi-Wan sits slightly straighter in alarm. Master Koon doesn't move, but even he becomes more alert, watching Miles warily now. The man still seems so calm, almost bored, and after a moment he releases the staff again, turning it idly in his fingers.

"Can I see the text, the one that talks about me?" Miles asks then.

"So that you can see how you can put a sympathetic twist to it?" Anakin demands.

Miles gives him a look. "I'd like to see what they remembered of it, afterwards," he says. "Also you seem to have managed to justify slavery to yourselves. Am I not allowed self delusion like you?" he asks wryly and casts a look at Obi-Wan. "It's such a nice thing to say to yourself, isn't it? The _Greater Good_. Justifies everything."

"There is no justification for slavery," Anakin growls.

"And yet yours is _Republic Senate ordered it and Jedi serve the Republic_ ," Miles points out. " _We're just following orders, there's nothing we can do._ Nice."

"And what is yours, then?"

" _Human race is going to go extinct_ ," Miles says and snorts. " _It's for the greater good_. In that sense, I'm practically Potteresque, as Dark Lords go. Not saying that it makes it good, but… ends and means and all that."

The hell is that supposed to mean? Anakin shakes his head and then looks up as the door to the meeting room whooshes open and Ahsoka steps in, carrying in her hands an electromagnetic sensor. The whole room seems to grow a little bit quieter and tenser at the sight of her.

"… Found one," Ahsoka says while waving the sensor and looking between them, at Obi-Wan who is on edge, at Master Koon who doesn't look away from Miles and at Anakin whose fingers are itching for a lightsaber. "… but I'm thinking it's not needed anymore."

Miles arches his brows at them and says nothing, his hand still on the staff. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be demonstrating more powers for study," he says.

"Well I don't think we can let you keep that thing," Anakin says in answer, eying the staff.

"And I don't think I am going to hand it over peacefully," is Miles' rebuttal. "You've already got the whole…" he glances at Ahsoka and almost visibly minces his words, " _Thing_ happening and you don't even have mind control powers. I don't think you need more tools to keep up the _practice_."

Anakin exchanges looks with Obi-Wan, who clears his throat, a little awkward. No mind control powers, indeed. Anakin frowns at Miles – the man doesn't need to know. "Are you seriously trying to say you got the moral high ground here?" he demands.

"No," Miles hums, his expression flat as he looks between them. "Not that this is a race I actually want to get into, but with genetical engineering, the _training_ and chips in their heads… I think you people actually have a head start on me."

Anakin blinks. "What chips?"

"The chips in the heads of your lovely clone troopers," Miles says coolly and motions at his own head. "Even if it's made to look all organic, a microchip hardwired into all the important decision making parts of the brain is kind of hard to miss."

Anakin shares a look with Obi-Wan, confused. He's never heard of it – judging by the looks of it, neither has Obi-Wan. He's not giving anything away outwardly but his Force presence becomes puzzled, even worried.

Miles looks between them and then taps his staff onto the floor once. In an instant Anakin is on his feet and holding a lit lightsaber, but what is produced by the staff isn't force – just light. A hologram is lit above the meeting room table, golden and shimmering – a perfect rendition of a human brain. As Obi-Wan and Master Koon stand up also, the hologram zooms into the curls of the brain and there, with tendrils running into the surrounding brain tissue, is a lump. It's irregular in shape, elongated – it looks almost like an organ or a tumour, but as Miles zooms in further, they see the wiring… and the circuitry.

Ahsoka looks between them and then at the hologram. "That's in the clones?"

"Mm-hm," Miles answers. "Shroud of Eden analyses the body down to molecular level, reading everything from DNA upwards. Every single one I healed had it – Ventress _didn't_ have it, though, so I assume it's a clone special."

"It – it could be part of the cloning process," Obi-Wan says, though dubiously, playing the devil's advocate against his better judgement. "The clones are grown rapidly, it might have side effects on brain function – it might be some sort of stabiliser."

Miles just looks at him for a moment and then shakes his head. "Considering the placement… I don't think so," he says and looks between them. "I take it you didn't know about this?"

No one answers – but it's pretty damn obvious they didn't.

"Future is starting to look better and better," Miles muses. "My brotherhood has gone to shit and people with ideology of Templars are in charge of the galaxy. Great fun. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"You're not going anywhere," Anakin says harshly. "You – "

 _"General Skywalker,"_ his com sounds, foregoing the usual warning sound – instant warning that it's important. _"Three Separatist warships just jumped out of hyperspace, sir – one of them is the Malevolence."_

Kriffin of course. Anakin smothers the urge to check a chrono – considering how the last few days have gone, they're later than he expected. "Looks like we have to put this on hold. Battle stations, Admiral – and make sure someone checks on Ventress, right now, and make sure her guards are still there," he says to the com and glances at Miles and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sighs and nods and folds his arms. "I'll be on the bridge shortly. Ahsoka, with me."

"But – "

"With me," Anakin says sharply. Even with Obi-Wan there, he is not leaving his Padawan in the presence of a Dark Lord, Sith or otherwise.

"Well, it sounds like I should head back to my own warship," Master Koon agrees, giving Miles a thoughtful look. "I suppose we will continue this later."

"War always puts ethical issues on hold, doesn't it," Miles comments wryly.

"I think we all need a moment to think things through," Master Koon says calmly. "These are heavy subjects. They require meditation."

"Sure," Miles agrees and looks to Obi-Wan. "It's going to be just you and me again, huh? Aren't you getting bored of me yet, Obi-Wan?"

"Never in my life. I don't suppose you would be kind enough to surrender your devices and go to a holding cell?" Obi-Wan asks wryly. "As a precaution?"

"… no, not really."

"Then it's indeed going to be just you and me again, Desmond."

Anakin scoffs and turns to leave, Master Koon already heading out ahead of him and Ashoka. _Take him to closed quarters,_ he says to Obi-Wan silently. _Somewhere where you can lock him behind blast doors._

 _And lock myself up with him, how delightful._ Obi-Wan hums and holds out his hand to Miles. "A meeting room seems a little grandiose for just the two of us, however – would you like to join me in my quarters?"

Miles arches his brows and then smiles. "Getting some mixed signals here," he comments even while taking the man's hand.

"Something of a speciality of mine, I've been told," Obi-Wan agrees without hint of shame.

Anakin shakes his head, rubbing his gloved fingers over his forehead. He's getting a headache, and now there's not just Ventress on board to be worried about, and Miles, whatever he is, Sith Lord or just Ancient Dark Lord who took over a planet or what… but now they have Grievous on their doorsteps.

"I don't suppose your fleet might be on the way, Master Koon?" he asks the Jedi Master. "I think we might need backup soon."

"If this world is what Miles claims it is, these are only the opening moves of a long campaign," Master Koon comments. "The Homeworld of Humanity… Even without potential of Force controlling artefacts and whatever Desmond Miles presents, this is going to be a heavily contested region of space as soon as word spreads out."

Ahsoka looks between them nervously. "Should we keep it a secret, then?"

Anakin sighs. "I doubt we can, Little One. Keeping secrets like this tends to blow up in people's faces. And I think it might be illegal to tamper with knowledge concerning Legacy Worlds."

"If nothing else, getting backing for this particular conflict shouldn't be difficult," Master Koon says and looks at him. "What are you going to do about Desmond Miles?"

"I have no idea," Anakin mutters and runs a hand over his face. "Kind of hard to judge a man for crimes that are ten thousand years in the past, committed against people who are long dead. And it's not like he's _wrong_ precisely." He'd going to have to check on the chips, though. That's… yeah, he's going to have to check that stuff out, himself. After the battle, when lives weren't on the line.

Koon doesn't say anything for a moment – he can't, really. Just by agreeing with Miles even for a moment Anakin, is kind of toeing the line of legality, further agreement would start moving the discussion to the direction of treason. "Do you think he will remain compliant?" Master Koon wonders then, noncommittal.

Anakin shakes his head. "I have no idea, but if anyone can keep him that way, it's Obi-Wan."

"Master Kenobi has a way with the Sith," Koon agrees wryly and Ahsoka giggles a little.

Anakin snorts in agreement, looking ahead as they arrive to a bank of elevators. "I don't think Miles has fully chosen his side yet," he says. "He is still gathering information, prodding and poking to see what gives. However, if the Separatists manage to present him a _better_ option to…" to whatever the Republic represents, though what that is right now to Miles, Anakin isn't so sure. They've kind of been condensed to _slavers_ at this point. Not exactly comfortable position to find one's self in.

"Quite," Master Koon agrees to the unfinished thought. "I think you will do more harm than good, restricting his access to information at this point. The Republic has done more than this war - he should see there's more to this, than what's present here."

Anakin nods in agreement – though sometimes it's hard to remember what the republic actually _has_ done, other than build up to the war. Seems like his whole career as a Jedi had been a slow build up to the Clone Wars.  "I will pass on that suggestion to Obi-Wan, though I trust his judgement best when it comes to things like these," Anakin admits.

"As do I," Master Koon agrees warmly, and just then, the ship is rocked with an obvious impact against it's shields. "And now it is time I hurry. May the Force be with you, Knight Skywalker, young Ahsoka."

"And you as well, Master Koon." Anakin answers, bowing together with Ahsoka. "Good luck out there."

Koon nods and takes one elevator, one that would take him to the hangar bay. Anakin and Ahsoka take another, headed up to the command deck.

"So?" Ahsoka asks. "It sounded like you were taking all sorts of heavy stuff while I was gone, Skyguy. What happened?"

Anakin shakes his head. "Ask me after we make through this battle," he says. "If we're still alive, I'll conduct you to the business of really difficult moral and ethical issues which make me wish I was still Obi-Wan's padawan and could just let him handle while I skipped off to play with droids."

Ahsoka arches her brows. "That good, huh?"

" _Yeah_ ," Anakin sighs. "Enjoy the simplicity of youth for as long as you can, Snips. Enjoy it, for me."

Of course, by the time they make it to the bridge, Asajj Ventress has escaped from her cell. Of course she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. It's freaking hard trying to think of a counter argument for the Jedi's side when there is no proper in-canon justification for the use of the Clone Army. Desmond's no pure snowflake in this either, though, he did some bad things for reasons which might be good or bad. It's a hodgepodge of ethics and morals and I am already sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta inspired by tumblr prompt by mayon-usha : "Well, if you still feel like writing in the Assassin's Creed universe too: The Jedi are descended from the Templars, and the Sith(or just darksiders in general) are a bastardization of the Assassins. Some Sith or traitor Jedi finds an old abandoned temple on some long lost planet, with a "Sith of old" stored within. They awaken it, only for Desmond to pop out. Commence Desmond bitchslapping people for their stupidity."
> 
> Didn't quite write that, but I'm always up for troubling people found in ancient Sith temples. Or Isu temples, in this case.
> 
> Might have pairings. Probably will. If I continue that is.


End file.
